Sincerely
by Unfortunate Events
Summary: She once thought living under the roof of her parents was intolerable. She ran away to Sunset Terrace, each day in her mail she would recieve letters, no name just clues. She realizes, they've met. Will she ever find this mysterious 'keyblader' /SK/
1. Chapter One: Plan: Run Afar

Sincerely;

Chapter One

**Unfortunate Events:**

_I have a horrible writers block on each of the stories I have posted, dreadfully sorry..especially on Blooming Love. _

_This fanfic, I thought was _sincerely _cute as I posted it, and well I decided to write it you know? :]_

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but please do enjoy. I do however, I suppose own the plot._

_Read and yes, review, it would be much appreciated.._

_Enjoy~_

Plan: Run Afar.

_S'pose 'home sweet home' isn't sweet after all._

Bang, slam, yell.

Her life constantly consisted of those three things, it was bloody annoying! Constantly, night after night her parents would bang things, and slam doors, yelling at eachother of how they hated one another and never wished to had fallen in love so young.

Blue eyes stared at the cieling, where a poster of _Harry Potter_ layed, she enjoyed the books, and the movies so far..just even when she was having a good day she had to come home to listen to endless fights, that was until things got way to out of control and she stepped in.

Her auburn locks fell into her face, the bangs obscuring her view of the poster when she leaned sideways on her bed to hear her mother through the cracks in the wall, crying.

Her father was probably beating himself up.

One thing was for sure she guessed..her parents loved eachother but then at the same time couldn't tolerate eachothers presence.

She was forced to live in her attic, where the once bare dusty room was now the way she liked it, cozy and plastered on the walls were endless posters or painting of movies, books, people, friends.

Her lips pressed together as lowered the volume on her radio which was currently playing _You're Not Alone. _

Haha, sure.

She felt alone all the time. Her parents never spent time with her, her mother constantly worked day and night. Her father only stayed home to eat, sleep, drink and then go hang with his lazy disgusting people he called 'friends'.

She heared footsteps pounding slightly on the stairs upwards to her room, and there at the doorway appeared suddenly was her father who said "Get up, Kairi now!"

Kairi gently leaned up to have her father say "Shut that crap off and let me get through the window."

She sighed, lowering the volume of her radio on mute and opened her window where her father slipped down, and onto the ivory wall, which he lowered to the ground and said "Don't tell your mother where I am, ya' hear?"

Kairi waved her hand in acknowledgement and slammed her window shut.

Her father always snuck through the window after fights with her mother because he didn't want to be 'caught' Might as well, they fight all the time, what's another fight going to do?

She layed back on her bed, turning up the volume to feel her stomach rumble slightly. She glanced at her alarm clock which read '11:17 p.m.'

She had, had no dinner tonight since her parents were in the kitchen bickering over stupid things, like how they never had gotten a plumber, and the long staircases were always so dirty, blah, blah, blah.

She slipped off her bad, her black shorts catching the draft of the attic. She hated the attic..but she'd rather live up here than live downstairs and experience her parents bickering. A loose white T-shirt clung to her upper body. She opened the small brown door and walked silently down the stairs into her small, beautiful kitchen.

This room was what she loved the most..Her eyes glanced towards the fridge and she opened it, grabbed a container of milk. She reached into the cupboards, pulling out a light green bowl along with a spoon, and a cereal box named _Berry Crunch. _She filled the bowl, poured some milk and put the cerel box, and milk away.

Her legs dragged her upstairs onto her bed where she closed her door, locking it along with her window latch, and she ate her cereal silently.

The bowl was empty in merely minutes, and she placed it on the bedside table to clean tomorrow morning. She leaned over her bed to hear her mother taking a shower, finally.

She turned her radio off, and pulled out a small portable DVD player which her godfather, Cloud had given her for her birthday. She plopped the disk of _Harry Potter: And The Half Blood Prince_ inside and began to watch. She honestly thought this was the best movie of the series so far.

As the movie droned on, she sighed and let the sounds fill her ears as she glanced out her window into the moon-lit sky.

Why, oh why did her life have to consist of bickering parents? Sure she was able to live her life, but she wanted parents who would actually care about her. Not parents who fought all hours of the day and ignored her.

Her eyes traced the moons structure and she glanced longinly into the sky. She loved the moon, it was just something about it that made it lovely.

Her eyes flickered back upon the DVD's screen where she watched a scene she loved the most, she smiled softly and then turned her player off, placing it back under her bed.

She suddenly though of her on-coming birthday where she would turn seventeen - the 'coming-of-age' well it was actually eighteen but she didn't care that much.

Than an idea struct her..she let her eyes close as she stared at her cieling once more and she whispered to herself "I'll run away..brilliant.."

She would devise a plan tomorrow when her father was at the bar, her mother at work to move to the place she dreamed of, Sunset Terrace where the legendary Sunset Hill was located and buy a house.

She had been saving money for years ever since she was little to live in Sunset Terrace located near Twilight Town. It was perfect! She would buy tickets..tonight and get them delivered in her friends mail, tomorrow and she would finally get out of the house she had been deprived in all her childhood years!

She jumped off her bed, and walked towards her computer which she booted on, and swung playfully in her wheely-chair while she waited. Her eyelashes rubbed faintly against her eye sockets as she closed her eyes.

The screen turned a light shade of pink, and her eyes opened. She clicked on her name and then went to the Internet, onto the website for tickets and bought one ticket for Sunset Terrace and asked for it to be delivered, tomorrow and to her friend, Riku's house.

Riku lived nearby, and was always willing to help her due to the fact that he knew her parents, and was always sympathetic. He would get packages and letters that she needed or wanted and gave them to her from his mailbox, since her parents had..well let's just say _demolished _their mailbox.

She shut off her computer, and walked towards her bookshelf where she picked out a random book she had already read a thousand times, and laid in a plush pink chair where she curled up and began to skim through the pages, desperately hoping it was one with a somewhat happy ending.

It wasn't.

She placed the book down into the chair and slipped into her bed where she contemplated how her life would be better without her parents rules and regulations.

She could eat whenever she wanted, go anywhere, finally get a _job _to provide for herself. She took care of herself anyway, her mother never cared for her much..since she wasn't exactly her parents showing of their unrequited passionful love for eachother.

Ha..if only she had siblings..than maybe just maybe her life wouldn't be so rough. She snorted, yeah, then again..probably not.

School in Little Hollow was..well actually boring. She was top of the school, with her brains. She thought for a second and figured she got them from her mother..her father was sort of..stupid.

Boys in Little Hollow, were shallow and utterly oblivious. She had never been in a relationship, only when she was little.

She had once met this little boy..but she couldn't actually remember his name anymore..just that he had brown spikey hair and beautiful cerulean eyes that glowed when he smiled.

His smile..she found that each day she couldn't remember what his smile was like. She never really knew how they had grown so distant..she just figured that he had grown up as had she..and that they no longer stayed in touch when she moved from Destiny Islands to Little Hollow the small, boring town.

Sure, boys in Little Academy swooned over her because she was most likely the only girl who was nice, and not stuck-up but she never paid much attention to guys.

Just on school work and getting older each minute..ah how life was so short.

She found herself growing tired, yet she couldn't fall asleep..she was to busy getting to over-excited on maybe just maybe living on her own.

Than again, she could get caught and then really not have any freedom, but since when did her parents even care one bit about her?

They just provided her food and money so she could get clothes, and things such as furniture and bathroom things, ah 'tis the life of a young teenager..or old teenager..her brain was starting to get confundled from the lack of sleep.

As she was about to close her eyes, and drift off to sleep she heared the front door to her home unlatch and hear her father stumbled into the house and into his room.

Yet, before he closed his door he said "Ey! Yo! Wife, go get me some dinner and we can gladly 'make-up'." She sighed at her fathers ignorance and she heard her mother getting up and heading into the kitchen where she forced herself to make something for her father.

She always felt pity or maybe it was sympathy for her mother..sure her mother was loud and sometimes ignorant..but she became that way because of her father who probably was once her mother's life and then turned out to be a living nightmare, that would never ever leave her alone..yet always threatened to leave their house.

Her eyes closed once more, and she drifted off to sleep but not before a small gray bird dropped a small, white piece of parchment on her windowsill.

The bird attached the note to the window, securing it, chirped in sucess and flew off.

She yawned, turning off her light on her nightstand and let the sounds of her mother frantically fixing something to please her ungrateful father let her mind rest at peace.

**Unfortunate Events:**

_How'd you like Chapter One?_

_Sorry that it's short :/_

_I ran out of ideas, but the next chapter should be filling and long:]_

_Reviews would be appreciated if you liked the story._


	2. Chapter 2: Notes, Plans, New Beginning

Sincerely;

Chapter Two

**Unfortunate Events:**

_Thank youu Seeker-Of-The-Heart, your so kind reviewing each of my chapters/stories._

_I shall love you forever!_

_Um..not in a creepy way xD_

_Also, thanks to elSarah - glad you enjoy my fanfic~_

_:]_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but someday they will realize it's mine, and surrender xD_

_Read and Review, it would be much appreciated._

_Oh and sorry about the short, boring, on-and-on-about-random-things for Chapter One. It was like one o'clock in the morning and I had just gotten back from watching Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince that night. xD_

_Kairi's house from the inside I was inspired from my Aunt's house..her house is cute in the inside..but she has to much stuff crammed everywhere. It's disgusting, to be honest. o.o;_

_Enjoy~_

Notes, Plans, New Beginning.

_Opening the window of new opportunities._

Sunlight flittered through the window, onto the hard cream-colored wood, showing all the flittering dust that had accumulated in her room while she slept.

Her eyes flickered open and she sneezeed loudly, and then giggled softly.

"Good morning, little room." The room seemed to creak it's greeting, since the floorboards creaked, and the room began to show more dust. Her eyes glanced over at the window, and she noticed the white piece of parchment left.

She leaned out of her bed, her feet clashing into the wood and she walked towards her window, opening it slightly and she untied the note, leaving her window open.

She glanced for a signature but all it said was '_To: Kairi.'_

Her eyes scrunchitized the piece of paper as she sat down on her bed, and opened it crinkling it a tad in the process, she snorted and seemed to mutter something like, clumsiness, and Naminé.

The parchment seemed old, and as she glanced at the writing it was scribled in slight cursive, and very neat for a little note.

_Dear, Kairi._

_I know you don't nessecarily know me, or do you?_

_We met when little, a sandbox was what we played in. _

_Sweet memories, is what I can only remember, too._

_Remember me please, and maybe you'll win._

_Sincerely,_

_Keyblader._

She blinked, re-reading the note a few times..so maybe that brunet she had remembered could be this mysterious 'keyblader' She frowned, deep in thought then snorted and shook her head.

That would seem awkward if that boy was this keyblader guy, it was to obvious, but he did seem to be fond of her if he had just sweet memories of someone like her.

She closed the note, sticking it in her nightstand drawer and her legs flauntered gracefully over to her dresser, where she picked out a pair of blue jeans, along with it a red tank with pink designs all along the front. Light-brown sandals she chose for her feet along with a knitted pink hat. It was her favorite, she just couldn't remember where she got it.

Yawning, she headed down the stairs and into the single bathroom which was an ocean-theamed scenery. Kairi enjoyed the bathroom, it seemed to make her feel calm and relaxed. She closed the bathroom door along with locking it, turned the fan on, and placed her clothes on the counter before she stripped and slipped into the shower.

Cold water splashed onto her skin, making her jump yet shiver as it woke her up, and then it turned warm and soaked her body.

She let it un-tense her muscles and soothe the aches from the old bed she had upstairs in her room.

In minutes, she had finished her shower and slipped on her clothes, placing the dirty clothes in a hamper.

She brushed her teeth, combed her wet hair and applied some light mascara nothing to much.

She opened the bathroom door, and headed up to her room where she grabbed the leftover dishes from her breakfast - dinner and began to wash them before placing them into the dishwasher.

She leaned gently against the counter, thinking of what she could do today..and then she remebered her plan of moving away and her thoughts wandered to Riku.

She couldn't hear her mother so she was probably at work, and her father seemed to be gone to. She rubbed her forehead gently and ran upstairs quickly, grabbing a simple brown bag and locking her bedroom door.

Rummaging through the bag, her hand had pulled out a light pink cellphone and she was already dialing Riku's number.

"Hello?" A calm, yet serious voice asked from the other line.

"Riku!" She claimed softly, yet with happiness.

"That's my name don't wear it out, Kairi. I got your ticket, moving so soon?" His voice held amusement, and she could tell he was stifling a chuckle.

She smiled softly and said "Yeah, my parents just fight to much. I'm coming over now to get it, you busy? I was thinking we could head to the usual hangout for some coffee..and err maybe breakfast?" At the request, her stomach grumbled lightly.

"Sure, sure." He began to laugh and ended their conversation.

She plonked her cell back in her bag, and headed down the spiral staircase and out the door, yet locking it behind her.

Debating on wether to walk..or drive her car she just decided to walk to Riku's, it wasn't too far.

Minutes later, she arrived at his house and before she could even knock, he opened the door and said "Hey, c'mon in."

She walked in and plopped onto the nearest recliner she saw, a creamy tan one, and she sighed heavinly "I love your house, it's so cozy and warm. Where's Marlene?"

Riku's eyes drifted up the staircase and he responded calmly "In her room, I'm guessing she's sleeping or watching t.v." He chuckled and handed Kairi, the single ticket along with an envelope. "This was also in my mail, alittle odd but it's adressed to you."

She glanced at the envelope which read in familiar cursive handwriting '_To: Kairi._' and placed it into her bag, along with the ticket.

Her eyes wandered up the stairs, her thoughts lingering on Marlene.

Marlene was an orphan that was alone mainly all her life, nobody seemed to want to adopt the ten year old girl, that was until Riku who was eighteen years old, and living on his own decided to adopt her. She was happy, and loved Kairi like an older sister.

Kairi suddenly said "Hey, let's invite Marlene with us for breakfast. I'm sure she'd love to go, right?"

Riku blinked gently, and said "Probably. Marlene!" He called loudly up the stairs.

A loud noise was heared and Marlene's soft voice responded "Yeah?"

"Come downstairs a second." He responded.

Soft footsteps pounded the stairs, and when Kairi glanced up, Marlene said "Kai!" and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

Kairi giggled softly and said "Hello sweetie, how're you?"

Marlene shrugged "Good, I s'pose."

Riku's voice calmly said "Would you like to come with Kairi and I for breakfast? She's moving probably near the end of today, to get away from her parents."

Marlene's eyes widened and she said "Oh! Yeah, sure."

Kairi smiled and they all headed out of his house and into a small black car, Riku in the drivers seat, and Kairi slipped into the backseat. Marlene lingered for a bit and then decided to sit in the back with Kairi.

Marlene glanced at Kairi and said "Why do you have to leave? You could live with Riku and I!"

Riku chuckled and said "Yes, Kairi you could! It would be sooo much fun!" He said in a girly voice.

Marlene rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kairi who giggled softly placing a hand to her mouth and said "Well I've always dreamed of living in Sunset Terrace, and I can't be a burden on you and charming Riku!"

Marlene giggled softly at Riku's mockingly appalled expression, and he said "I'm charming? Score!"

Kairi kept laughing and said "Since when did you become a child?"

Riku pointed accusingly at Marlene who stared at them both with big soft eyes "M-Me!? I did no such thing!"

They all laughed together, and Riku pulled into a small resturant that they usually always went to, and all of them slipped into the resturant, sitting into a booth in the corner.

A small, thin waitress appeared and asked for their order. Kairi ordered a medium sized coffee, along with some pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Riku chuckled and ordered a large coffee, along with some pancakes and bacon.

Marlene gawked at her menu and ordered apple juice, along with the same order as Kairi. The waitress walked off, and Riku sighed "You all are making me broke."

Kairi said softly "I can pay for what I ordered, Riku. It's no problem." Riku frowned and said "Nah, it's my treat."

She shook her head gratefully, and moments later they're food arrived, they all ate and talked about plans for the rest of the year such as places Riku and Marlene would visit. Marlene suggested they'd visit Kairi every single month, and she would laugh.

The plates were cleared and then Riku's cell buzzed, and Marlene giggled and said "Your boss eh?" Riku chuckled and stared at his phone, replying the message with quick movements.

Riku said calmly "Uh, sorry Kai but I need to go to work, immediately. Marlene I have to bring you, a man your age wanted to see you really bed." Marlene's face reddened and Kairi giggled softly and she said "It's fine Riku, I need the walk anyway."

Riku nodded, giving her a tight hug and said "See you soon." Marlene hugged her too, and they left the resturant, Kairi then stood up and left the resturant, her bag swinging at her side.

Suddenly, she remembered the envelope of which Riku had given her, her fingers reached into her bag and she pulled it out, her eyes scanning the whole envelope for anyother writing.

She shrugged soon after, and opened the letter a few things were inside.

The first things she pulled was the letter, then she closed the envelope securely and placed it back into her bag.

She opened the letter gently, and her eyes widened as she read it.

_Dear, Kairi._

_I hear your moving, safe travels I grant to you._

_It must be great to be moving away from something that's held you back all these years, right?_

_I want you to know, I can't stop thinking about you, it's nerve-racking._

_You promised we'd meet again, and now I want to meet you..I just wish you'd remember me._

_A charm I've given you to remember our childhood times on Destiny Islands._

_A necklace I've made for you, so you can realize now who I've become. _

_Sincerely,_

_Keyblader._

Kairi sighed, her bangs running into her eyes as she tilted her head forward, her fingers closing the letter gently. It made no sense whatsoever why this 'keyblader' now wanted to see her. He had all these years, and now when she's moving he decides to make contact? How does he even know all this stuff?

She reached back into her bag, to pull out the envelope, placing the letter back inside, she grabbed the necklace and charm.

The necklace was a light silver chain that shined when brought into the sunlight, near the end was a chain that resemble what looked like a small..key..blade? The blade was silver, and the end was a bright yellow. The necklace, she clasped to her neck and her eyes stared at it, mystically.

The charm was still held tightly in her hand, and as she glanced at her hand, her eyes widened. The charm was made of seashells or percisely, thalassa shells that would provide good luck for travellers. It was sort of a yellow-ish green in the middle and then pink near the end tips. A face was a the top part, with brown what you call, hair.

She did remember this charm, she had made it for that little brunet spiked haired boy she played with when she was little. God, why couldn't she just remember his name? It wasn't that hard..his cerulean eyes flashed in her mind. She sighed, and placed the charm in her front pocket, and threw the envelope into her bag. Her eyes were cast downward as she walked down the street and onto the sideroad to take her back to her house, in what seemed like forever, she finally reached her house and walked inside.

She checked all the rooms to make sure nobody was home, and sure enough nobody was. Her feet dragged themselves upstairs and she began to pull loads of boxes out, and a few hours later she had packed everything she owned in her room into the boxes. She stood and glanced around her room, nothing was in it. The walls were bare, all that remained was her bed. She dragged a few boxes downstairs and loaded them into her car, which was a simple light blue Maybach 62 Zeppelin, than she ran back upstairs to grab the other boxes.

It took her a few rounds to get the boxes and pack them in but she eventually finished. She was debating on wether to bring her bed, and then decided she should just incase she needed it for now. She grabbed her bed and carefully brought it down the spiral staircase..the staircase was making it harder..and the bed was already quite heavy. She giggled softly as she turned it sideways and pulled it out her front door, shoving it carefully into her car, then she realized her matress could fold.

She groaned, folding her matress and placing it in the backseat where it unfolded just slightly. She headed back upstairs to notice she didn't leave anything out. She had packed all the things she need, bathroom things, clothes, just not any food. She shrugged and slipped into her car, heading out of her driveway and onto the road towards Sunset Terrace.

_-K&S-_

Finally, after driving all day long she eventually reached the house she had been looking for.

It was a small house, it was two stories but it wasn't a huge two story house. On the outside it was a light yellow almost pale color and the roof was a light black. A porch was on the back, with a railing all around. Around four stairs were seated to the front door, and a brown railing was on the stairs. Flowers surrounded the front making it bring out the color of the house. Her house was near Sunset Hill and that made her ecstatic.

Inside the house on the bottom floor it contained a kitchen, bathroom, dining room and a small room for maybe a television and seats. Three stairs trailed down from the small room into what appeared to be a little den for whatever she desired to put there. Upstairs was a bathroom, a room to the left which could be a bedroom, a room to the right for either a bedroom or small library. There was also another room maybe for attic space since there was no attic.

The house was lovely, everything she wanted. Her feet trailed outside where she had a small mailbox to the right of her car. Inside something was, because the little light blue flag was raised. Her eyebrow raised questiongly and she began to drag all her boxes out of her car and into the small room.

Luckily for her the kitchen was stoked up with basic things needed such as a stove, counters, cabinets, pantrys etc. The bathroom contained things like a tiolet and shower. The small room had a television and she blessed the family who left it for her. In the den there was also a small fireplace.

Eventually she had managed to get everything from her car into her house. She pulled the mattress up into the room on the right where she placed it against the window to have a view of the outer city of Sunset Terrace, where the sun always seemed to be stuck on setting.

Collapsing on the mattress she had in her hands a package and envelope from her mailbox. The package was fairly heavy to pick up, so she managed to push it in and up the many stairs with alot of effort.

The packaged laid on her feet but she just left it as she tore open the envelope and some things slipped out. But she read the crumpled letter first.

_Dear, Kairi. _

_If your reading this letter, I assume you got in safely..or maybe your just reading this from outside. _

_As I said before, I really want to meet you but I can't just yet, I want to get to know you. _

_Please put inside your mailbox whenever you can and how much you want letters about yourself..I know this may seem alittle creepy, stalkerish even but please trust me. _

_I've given you a map of Sunset Terrace for safe travels, and a list of everyone in town. It's small but filled with alot of shops and it's even more beautiful during the winter when snow is layed thickly down. _

_The package, you will I hope be happy, that I've given it to you.._

_People are keep us apart, but fate is keeping us together. _

_Sincerely,_

_Keyblader. _

Her heart thumped heavily in her chest. He must've been sweet to had the time to get her a map and a list of everyone in town. She would need it she knew, and she was grateful. Her eyes strayed over to the package where she carefully tore it open.

Inside was lots of things. Money..lots of it, pillows, blankets. Some clothes which looked rather beautiful. A toaster which she giggled at, he seemed sweet and funny. Must've known she liked toast every morning. There was a radio near the bottom and tons of CD's which seemed quite her taste. Her eyes brightened lightly.

Putting the radio on the bedside table she had brought in, she put in a CD and a song strummed in the background, after awhile it ended and she turned the radio off.

Feelings ran throughout her entire body..was there a hint of affection for this mysterious keyblader? Who she knew nothing about.

Feeling slightly hungry she took some money from the package and heading outside of her house, she locked it and placed the key in her pocket. Walking slowly down the road and staring at her map she noticed a small resturant that sold Ramen. She was in the mood for some Ramen. Entering inside she saw a beautiful girl with brown locks and bright green eyes holding hands with a sturdy looking guy with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Olette for the last time, I don't want anything else besides Ramen!"

A light giggle escaped the said girl and her soft voice responded "Hayner, you silly all you like is Ramen nowadays. Eat something else!"

Hayner rolled his eyes and just then noticed her. "Oi! Rox-"

Someone bumped into her and she stumbled forward to be caught by the wrist. And embarrased looking guy cautiously smiled at her and said "Sorry, I wasn't looking. I was really hungry-" His hair was spiked, and blond his eyes were an alluring shade of blue.

She smiled softly and said "It's alright..I'm new to town, so I'm sorry I was just standing there in the doorway." Roxas's eyes widened and said "Oh! You must be K-" Olette's sharp stare silenced him.

Kairi looked utterly confused but Hayner, bless him broke the awkward silence and said "Hello. I'm Hayner, my girlfriend here - Olette's cheek flushed - is Olette, and that idiot who bumped into you is Roxas..our friend Pence is around her somewhere.." He went off into grumbling.

Kairi giggled softly and said "Hello. My name's Kairi, pleasure to meet you all..so..what is good to eat here?"

All there eyes rested on her and a happy voice piped out from somewhere "The ramen!" Hayner began to laugh, and soon Roxas joined in. Olette shook her head and went back to glancing at the menu.

A chubby boy with brown locks and a camera around his neck arrived and he said "Hi Kairi! Names Pence, nice to meet you to!" Kairi smiled gratefully at Pence and took a seat next to Olette.

Olette smiled brightly at her and said "I could take you shopping tomorrow if you'd like, and we could walk around town and get to know one another." She nodded in agreement and said "Sounds great, I'd love to." Olette said "Meet here than around 10 o'clock?" Kairi nodded and ordered a medium bowl and when it was placed in front of her she began to chow it down hungrily, noodles remained on her face.

Roxas's laugh was heard and he dabbed at the remaining lips on her face with a napkin. Her face flushed..and she felt her chest grow flutterly. After she finished eating she payed, saying goodbye to everyone and as she arrived home, she took a quick shower changing into a purple nightgown that was like a dress yet comfortable and layed a blanket from Keyblader on her bed, and two pillows. She curled up pulling a red blanket on top of her and instantly fell asleep.

Her concious rang through her head as she fell asleep to the peaceful sounds of the crickets, _Today was fun. Hopefully tomorrow will be even greater. _

_A/N: Well, how'd you like this chapter? Told you it'd be longer. :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Memories

Sincerely;

Chapter Three

**A/N:**

_Hai._

_Here's the next chapter, enjoy and review, if you want. It would be appreciated though. _

Old Friends, New Memories.

Her eyes scrunched together as the bright sunlight shown heavily through the windows above her bed. Yawning, she leaned up and stretched her arms out.

She slipped out of the bed and rummaged through the package Keyblader had given her and pulled out a inbetween shade of blue shorts, and a plain red tanktop. It looked cute, and she doubted she was going to do anything that involved her clothes to be picked wrong.

She headed into her shower, washing and shampooing quickly, and changed into her picked apparel. Heading downstairs, with the toaster in her hands she plugged it in and plunked a piece of toast in. Glancing at a clock near the stove it read '9:30.'

Well, she still had some time before she would go meet Olette and go exploring around the town, sightseeing it seemed like it. Giggling softly she decided to check her mail while her piece of bread was turning into toast.

Opening the front door, she closed it behind her and headed down the front lawn towards the mailbox. Just as she thought the little flag was up. Inside she found an envelope, and a small package.

Grabbing both, she closed the mailbox and put the flag down. Heading inside, she placed both things on the dining room table and went back into the kitchen to grab her toast which she hungrily chewed on as she opened the letter.

_Dear, Kairi._

_Disappointed I was that I didn't yet recieve a letter from you about you, but it's alright I can see your busy with Olette my dear friend, who's like a sister to me. _

Her eyes widened slowly. _I would have to ask Olette about this boy named Keyblader.. _She thought.

_This package I'm giving to you, shows just how much you mean to me. _

_I'd like you to wear it to the annual dance that Sunset Terrace holds during Christmas. _

_Hope we'll be able to meet soon, beautiful Kairi. _

_Sincerely, _

_Keyblader. _

She felt like she would go into cardiac arrest, he thought she was beautiful? That's ridiculous..she didn't even think they had seen eachother before, maybe.

She had finished her toast so she threw the plate in the sink and began to unwrap the package, she pulled out an elegant dress. To elegant. Gawking at it, it was a long red dress, that showed much back and was alittle bit revealing around the chest area. A black ribbon was tied around the waist area, and she assumed it went alittle past her knees. A silver necklace was inside that resembled the one on her neck.

On instinct her fingers drew up to the necklace the Keyblader had given her yesterday..just who was he?

Placing the dress back inside the package and closing the letter she plopped it down on the huge box, and she blinked. She decided she would write a small letter to him before she left to the Ramen shop.

Looking around for a piece of paper and pen she found it inside a pantry of the kitchen and she sat down in the small room and began to write.

_Dear, Keyblader. _

_Hello. You seem to know alot about me. And no, I don't think it's too creepy, just I'm alittle amazed - shocked even._

_Why would you care for someone so much like me?_

_I know I'm alittle different from most girls, more independent and I love to do things on my own, and help others even when they're stubborn about it..but..me..beautiful? _

_To start if you don't already know..I have auburn locks, rims alittle past my shoulders and bangs. My eyes are an intense shade of blue-purple. _

_For breakfast I kinda love to eat toast. It makes you fat yes, but it's filling and tasty. _

_My favorite color would have to be a sort of red or pink. I think..it changes all the time. _

_I'm really glad you gave me that dress..but I can't accept it.._

_I'd like to know more about you, please._

_Write back when you can if it's not a burden._

_Sincerely, _

_Kairi. _

Folding the piece of paper she stood up, and headed out the door locking the door and shoving her key in her pocket. She opened her mailbox and placed the letter inside. Raising the little flag on the side, she smiled triumphiantly.

Putting her hands behind her back and linking them together she began to walk towards the Ramen shop, her eyes bright and full of excitment. In mere minutes she arrived at the entrance to the Ramen shop and leaned against it, peering in slightly.

Roxas was leaning against the counter and it seemed like he was flirting, well _trying_ to flirt with a group of girls sitting at a table near him. Kairi giggled as the girls turned away in disgust and she decided to try and help him abit.

Ruffling her hair abit, she flipped it to make her look more girly and began to sway her hips as she walked up to Roxas and leaned close to his ear and whispered "Play along Romeo." Stifling a giggle, Roxas's eyes brightened.

Placing her finger on his chest, she began to playfully poke him and said in a whiny tone "Roxie! What happened last night? You just left after we had an _amazingly _romantic night together!" The girls eyes snapped to Roxas and she pouted placing her hands on her hips. Roxas grinned and said in a deep voice "But you know..I thought I could see some other girls-" Immediatly the group of four girls all crowded around Roxas and she burst out in giggles, but placed her hand over her mouth.

Olette was sitting on the other side of the Ramen shop, Hayner beside her. She headed towards them and Hayner grinned saying "Never knew you had that in ya, Kairi." She smiled and said "Just helping him out." Olette laughed and said "'Cause he has no skill, he isn't smooth." She laughed along with her.

After a few moments of chatting, Roxas was sitting near this shy-looking blonde girl who was sitting by herself. Instantly Kairi recognized her. "Naminé!" She called out, and the latter looked up, "Kairi!"

Kairi stood and walked up to Naminé, hugging her tightly. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in forever since I moved from Destiny Islands." Naminé's pale blue eyes shone brightly as she said softly "After you moved, my family and I moved to Twilight Town which isn't to far from here, I lost my cell..so I could never talk to you and I um forgot your email address." She admitted sheapishly.

Kairi giggled and said "Still the same Naminé. Oh..I ran away from home, I'm now living here in Sunset Terrace." Naminé glanced up and said "Really? That's wonderful..well not the running away, but you living on your own now."

She glanced at Sora and said "So, you like smooth Roxas?" Roxas scowled and Naminé and her burst out in giggles. "He's..adorable." Came her reply moments later and a light blush on her cheeks.

Olette's voice rang through the clearing and she said "C'mon Kairi, let's you, Naminé and I go around town! We'll leave the guys to get Pence and hang out!"

"Sounds good to me." Kairi answered and Naminé nodded, throwing a shy smile at Roxas. Roxas handed her a piece of paper, his face flushed alittle.

Kairi made her way over towards Olette with Naminé by her side and they headed out of the Ramen shop.

Kairi's eyes traveled along the places taking in the views as Olette pointed to different places and people, explaning everything. Naminé would occasionally put in her input but was otherwise quiet, probably taking in the scenery she had grown up to, and yet each time she tried to mention the _Keyblader,_Olette would mention something else, and get off the subject.

Olette suddenly said "Oh! Kairi! We need to have you eat a sea-salt icecream bar!" Naminé giggled softly and said "Yes, they're delicious..sound weird but taste wonderful."

Olette had walked up to the shop stall and ordered three icecreams and waved to the staff in the back, saying hello. She introuduced Kairi and Naminé laughed as they showed the three girls tricks with the icecream and supplies.

Munching on her bar, her eyes widened in delight. Kairi smiled softly and said "This is fantastic." Olette nodded in agreement and Naminé smiled.

After finishing the rather inticipated icecream the three of them walked up towards Sunset Hill.

Kairi glanced around the whole hill her eyes brightening at the top where she saw the large hill. You could see the whole town as you looked straight ahead. A small bench was off to the side, and another bench was on the other side of the hill.

Olette sat on the bench, Naminé accompanying her, while Kairi layed on her back down on the grass with a soft thud. After a few minutes Olette's voice was heard "Kairi, I have to go. Hayner and I have a date, and also Naminé needs to get home."

She leaned up and said gently "I see, well I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" They both nodded, waving their goodbyes and made their way down the hill.

Letting out a sigh, Kairi glanced at one of the benches and saw a guy around her age staring at her. Her eyes widened slightly. He had brown hair that was spiked at angels and alluring azure eyes. He looked like..that boy from her childhood memories.

She felt speechless but caught he breath and somehow..managed to speak "W-Who are you..?" A smiled appeared on his face, a cheesy grin but he did not answer he just simply stood up and left.

Kairi felt her heart pounding to hard and her head throbbing..she finally recognized his smile, that adorable smile that would always make her smile.

Feeling weary she stumbled to her feet and made her way down the hill. Now her mission was to find out his name..starting by asking maybe Pence or Roxas. Heading around town towards Pence's house which Olette had showed her, she knocked on the dark oak door. The door was opened and a little head popped out and said "Oh! Hello Kairi!"

Kairi smiled and said "Hello Pence." He opened the door wider and let her in. She took in her surroundings. In the room she was standing his home look ordinary, clean and tidy. Not even a single game was lying out like she had suspected coming from a teenage boy.

Pence headed towards the kitchen and took out two sea salt icecream bars, handing one to her he said "So what brings you to my humble home on this fine sunny day?"

Kairi slowly took a bite of her bar and said "Do you know anything about a spikey haired brunet boy, with azure eyes..and he might be related to something called Keyblader?" For a second Kairi thought she saw a glint in Pence's eyes but he showed no evidence that it was there and he simply said "No clue about it Kai', Sorry." Kairi just nodded, smiling in responce.

"Hey - You want to play some games? I'm kinda lonely..there's nothing to do since Hayner and Olette are always on dates, and Roxas is off trying to be smooth." She giggled softly, bringing her hand to her mouth and said "I'd love to."

Pence smiled happily and walked into another room. Kairi stared at the counter for a few seconds. Pence seemed like the outcast..how long had him being lonely been going on? She felt sadness tug at her heartstrings but she exhaled loudly and turned on her heels to set after Pence.

He was sitting criss-crossed on the floor, staring through the mountain of games in the cabinet below his large t.v. Kairi's eyes widened slightly as she took a seat on the neat brown couch situated closest to Pence's figure. She cleared her throat and his head turned towards her. "Are your parents..around?" Pence's eyes slowly glanced at a game in his hands as he said "They died awhile back..typical car crash." Her eyes softened and she said "I'm so sorry.." He smiled brightly and said "It's alright, I have..well I have everyone else to keep me company."

She felt like she would break down sobbing, he felt so isolated. She kneeled down next to him and said "What game did you decide?" His eyes shone brightly and he said "It's this game called _No Boundaries. _I thought you might like it." Her eyes scanned the back, reading the dialouge and she said "Sounds great, let's try it out." Her fingers traced the outline of the countroller as she replayed the information about the game in her head.

It was an adventure filled game, jam packed with romance, action, humor, angst. The storyline wasn't quite understantable but she figured it would be all-knowing once they started to play. The title screen showed up, and she fidgeted on the floor, feeling excitment run through her body. She hadn't hanged with a friend and played video games in forever.

Pence chuckled and picked a male character that slightly resembled him, black hair pushed up with a headband, soft eyes. Kairi picked a character that she felt she could relate to. It was a girl with a mysterious expression splayed across her features, her hair was a dark brown, eyes a pale purple. Pence picked the occupation as a photographer. Kairi picked the occupation as a gardener, sciene gardening something of the sort.

Kairi giggled as Pence exclaimed "Gardening!? That will probably be so boring!" Her eyes averted to the screen picture and she said "I've always wanted to try it out."

Pence shook his head, allarmed at her odd behavoir but a single thought ran through his head. _Keyblader found his other half. _

The pair played the game, laughing, cheering, booing at how the characters did something stupid when they were told to do something like water the plants instead of eating them. Kairi was having the most fun time, and before she noticed her stomach began to rumble. Pence's eyes glanced over to her and he said "Want to order a pizza?" Kairi was about to object, thinking she was being a burden but Pence just shook his head and bounded towards his phone.

Kairi layed her controller down against the bottom of the small coffee table behind her back, and sat down on the couch layed against the wall and under the window. Her eyes sought out the sky and saw the faint trace of blue outlined in the orange sky. Her mind spiraled to the sight of the boy from Sunset Hill, his bright yet soft and alluring azure eyes. Would she ever meet him..? And would she ever figure out who this _Keyblader _was?

Her thoughts were interuppted as Pence's footsteps were heard coming back into the room and a delicious smell of pizza lingering in the air. Her stomach rumbled again and Pence laughed while saying "Here's the pizza! Let's eat!" Kairi laughed with him a bit, while Pence glided to the kitchen to get some paper plates and two cups. His voice called out to her and he said "Would you like some Sprite, or Coke?" She replied softly "Sprite please." He came into view holding a cup with faint clear liquid and another cup with a dark brownish black liquid. Placing the Sprite cup down infront of me along with a plate I pulled out a piece of peperroni pizza and took a huge bite, feeling my hunger fade slowly as I ate more of the pizza.

Pence's laughter was heard as he pulled out two pieces one cheese and one peperroni. Stuffing his mouth he turned his attention back to the game and pressed play. Kairi had her character on pause, she wanted to finish eating before she played once more. A few minutes passed, and Pence had horked down atleast more than half the pizza while Kairi only finished three pieces. The game was saved and shut off. Pence had popped in a movie and he was watching intently. Kairi was curled up on the couch watching the sky. A clock chimed and Pence jumped while saying "Wow it's 10 o'clock already? Kairi do you want me to drive you home?"

She shook her head and said "I'll walk. Thanks for today Pence it was lovely, maybe you could come over to my house tomorrow and we could head to the beach with everyone?" Pence's eyes lightened immensely and he said "That would be awesome!" Kairi giggled, hugging her new dear friend goodbye and walked off down the sidewalk towards her home. Her eyes glanced across the stalls that were open, fast food resturants and family fun activites. _Family Fun.. _Her eyes watered slightly but she didn't shed the tears threatning to fall, for she never cried.

As she neared her house, she caught glimpse of the little flag standing tall. Her mood raised quickly as she reached into her mailbox and found two envelopes along with a small box. Pulling her key out and unlocking her door, she scurried inside, closing her door behind her and locking it. Her legs brought her into the den where she had postioned a few chairs, bean bags, recliners and such around the room overlooking the fireplace and even a large bookcase hardly filled with many books.

She placed the contents of her mailbox on a coffee table she had found already in the den, and hurried upstairs to change out of her clothes, taking a quick shower and slipping into gray sweatpants and a loose lavender T-shirt. Literally rushing downstairs she relaxed into a purple colored bean bag chair and ripped the letter that read _'Read This First.' _

_Dear Kairi, _

_I'm so delighted you sent me a letter!_

_Of course I'd know alot about you..you captivated me even when we were children. _

_I care so much for you, because you are you. You don't care what others think about you, but yet you do. Your charming and polite to everyone you meet, even the ones that are rude. Your beautiful, and you can't deny it. _

_Toast is a great food for the morning, tasty indeed. My favorite breakfast food would have to be scrambeled eggs and bacon, along with a stack of waffles. Delicious. _

_My favorite color would be blue, like my eyes, and somewhat like yours. _

_You have to accept that dress so then at this Christmas dance I'll be able to tell you from the crowd of people - but of course I could find you anyway, you'd be the most beautiful girl there. _

Kairi's face flushed and resembled a deep red tomato.

_You'd like to know more about me.._

_My hair color is brown, my eyes blue. _

_My favorite food is a cheeseburger. _

_A book I enjoy would have to be _Oliver Twist. _Well, I like a varied range of books. _

_My favorite flavor of icecream would be vanilla, or strawberry. Plus sea salt icecream bars. _

_The beach is where I'm most, or I'm cooped up in my room. _

_I'd say more, but I'm running out of thoughts. _

_Writing to you isn't a burden, I love hearing from you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Keyblader. _

Kairi's eyes widened slowly, and her fingers fumbled with the second envelope which she ripped open and a single piece of paper fell onto the table, she picked it up, her eyes running over the words.

_To the girl who stole something from me - my heart. _

A faint blush was on her cheeks as she opened the small box and it was a necklace with a silver crown - or so it looked - and she placed it around her neck so it lyed next to the keyblade necklace. Placing the paper and letter up in her other stash of the letters from him, she picked out another piece of paper and that same pen and began to write her reply to _Keyblader_.

_Dear, Keyblader. _

_I'm glad your so delighted I sent a reply to your previous letters. _

_I'm..not sure I remember you to much when we were children..care to explain how we met and everything that happened?_

_I'm shocked that you think this of me..someone like me..I've never really fell for anyone, and nobodys really fell in love with me. Well I think there was a romance with a little kid with spiked brunet hair..and soft azure eyes..but that's all I can remember. I think I saw him today..his smile was breath-taking. _

_So you have a big appetite? That's funny, you sound alot like my friend Pence, he loves food to. _

_I'd have to disagree on the fact that I'd be the most beautiful girl there..I'm not even pretty. _

_My favorite food would have to be well..to be honest maybe chicken. I don't really have a preferable food choice. _

_A book I enjoy is _Pride and Prejudice _by _Jane Austen. _Wonderful romance. _

_My favorite flavor of icecream would be strawberry, and I'm taking a liking to sea salt icecream bars. _

_I've loved the beach ever since I was little and living on Destiny Islands. _

_I'm glad you love hearing from me..I love hearing from you._

_Could you please tell me your name..?_

_Sincerely, _

_Kairi. _

Folding the letter in half, she placed it in her pocket and hurried to her kitchen where she looked around for something and found a sea salt icecream bar which she placed in a bag with an icepack and zipped it up. Hurrying outside quickly she placed the bar and letter inside her mailbox and raised the flag.

Closing and locking her door behind her, she placed her key on her bedside table where her bed lay, and her room now looked like her home in the attic. Posters and etc were layed the same way. She layed on her bed, curling up in the wam blankets and let her mind wander with thoughts of the boy she had seen earlier at Sunset Hill. Her mission was to figure out just who he was. At the beach her and Olette needed to talk.

_A/N: Here's the chapter:D Hope you liked it, I will update soon. :] If there's typos, blame my computer. _


	4. Chapter 4: Splashing,Truth,Sea Salt Bars

Sincerely;

Chapter Four

**A/N:**

_Hello:]_

_I just loved the way I did Chapter Three..I think that was the best so far xD_

_Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

_Review if you can, it would be appreciated._

_Thanks to -_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:__ Thanks for the compliments, and I hope it doesn't end up too boring._

_Tayt63:__ Your welcome:) Haha repeating yourself is a good sign, means you liked it:D!_

_Msdramaqueeny:__ I'm so ecstatic that you love my story. :] I'll try to update more chapters often. _

_Lovelymokotan27__: Thank you! I will update soon. ^-^_

_HappyDays123:__ Thank you for liking it thus far, I hope it gets better for you! Oh and I'll try to update faster._

_Kairitheseventhprincessofheart:__ Aw, thanks for loving it:D Yea, that just popped up into my head as something (coughs) 'keyblader' would say to Kairi. _

_Swanna:__ Thank you! Updating next chapter now._

_I never expected so many reviews, I don't care if it's not that much I love you all who reviewed :3_

_Oh and about Ven..I hardly know anything about him besides the fact he looks almost exactly like Roxas..so sorry if he's not anything like he's supposed to be. o.o;_

_Check out the book _Kissed By An Angel _by _Elizabeth Chandler. _Gosh, it's so suspensful..all these twists keep happening! Haha._

Splashing, Truth, Sea Salt Bars.

Her fingers fumbled with yanking the hot blanket off her sprawled body. She was guessing the bright sunlight pouring in and the heavy blanket didn't mix with the sweaty weather.

Finally accomplishing pulling the blanket off, she stretched her arms upward and headed into her shower. Pulling her nightclothes off and turning the faucet to warm she let the water soak her, loosening her tight muscles and she began to clean herself up, shampooing her hair and the other necessites she needed. Turning the faucet off, she wrapped a towel around her body.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she had bright red cheeks - from the heat or last night she didn't know - her eyes were brighter, hair was curled at the ends. Sighing softly she headed into her room and glanced through the clothes she had placed in a small dresser. Looking for a bikini she found a pale pink one, pulling it out she placed it on her bed. Than she took out a loose white T-shirt, and light blue jean shorts.

Heading back into the bathroom with the chosen apparel for the beach, she slipped her bathingsuit on first and then her picked over-clothes. Throwing the towel into the pantry she applied light mascara and alittle eyeliner - not to much to be smeared.

Deciding to let her hair air dry she began to make her small bed, wiping off the dust that had accumulated overnight. When the deed was finished she slipped a pair of white flipflops on her feet and tiptoed downstairs.

Looking through her fridge she pulled out some milk, grabbed a bowl, spoon and some _Berry Crunch _that she had been given she poured herself a bowl, and placed the milk and cereal box back.

Her fingers traced extract cereal hanging around the insides of the bowl and pushing them in the milk. Taking a spoonful and eating it slowly, she gradually began to eat more not really noticing how famished she was. Finshing the bowl, she rinsed it out and placed it into a dishwasher along with the spoon.

Leaning against the counter she glanced at the clock near the stove and it read '10:00' As she was about to head back upstairs to grab a beach bag the door was knocked upon, the sound radiating off the walls and throughout the small house. Trudging back towards the door she opened it to see a nervous looking Pence and a guy she didn't know behind him. "Hello Pence." She greeted and allowed them in.

Pence leaned against the wall and the guy beside him was staring intently around her house. She rose an ayebrow at his curious behavoir, but shaking it off she said just to Pence "I need to grab a bag, I'll be down."

Pence's eyes followed her till she disappeared from sight up her small stairs. His eyes cast upwards at the boy beside him and he said "Try not to mention Keyblader to Kairi.."

The boy's eyes rolled and his voice rumbled. "No promises squirt." Pence frowned but turned his attention back to Kairi, who had came down.

Her eyes glanced from the flustered Pence to the tall blond haired man beside Pence..who slightly well no looked exactly like Roxas. Momentarilly confused she blurted out "Are you related to er Roxas?"

His chuckle bounced around the room and he said gently "Yes, he's my younger brother." Kairi's mouth turned into a 'o' at the realization.

Linking her arm with Pence's, he leaned to her and whispered "His name's Ven." She nodded and headed out of her house with the two and they headed down towards the Ramen shop. Glancing back at her house, she saw her mailbox flag wasn't raised. That worried her..he always gave letters each morning. Shoving the thought aside they had arrived at the Ramen shop and she made her way through various people to sit beside Olette who was calmly gazing out a window.

Olette smiled and waved hello, she waved back and said "Olette I need to ask you something."

Olette nodded lightly and said "We can talk about it on the beach." Kairi watched as more people filed in some alone, others accompanied in groups.

A slight frown etched itself on her face and she felt someone whisper into her ear "Why the long face beautiful?"

Narrowing her eyes, she inclined her head to the side to see a tall guy with blond hair in his eyes, and bright blue eyes. A black beanie was on his head, shoving his unkept hair in his eyes. "Excuse me?" The noise inside the Ramen shop quieted alittle as people around turned to watch the new girl question this supposively _dangerous _boy.

A smirk made it's way to his lips and he said "Why so sad sweetheart?" Her fingers dug into her hand roughly as she tried not to react harshly "Stop calling me petnames, please. You don't even know me."

Standing up, she brushed past him roughly and he gripped her arm tightly before whispering into her ear "Watch yourself, I'm warning you beautiful."

She ripped her arm out of his grip and headed outside of the eating space leaning against the wall inhaling and exhaling sharply.

Turning her head to the bright sun she saw a figure sitting near her. Her eyebrow rose alittle as the figure came into view and it was a little girl sobbing. Kneeing down to her level, Kairi lifted her chin up and said "What's wrong?"

The girl sniffled and said "I lost my sissy." Kairi's eyes softened "Where did you last see her?"

The girl glanced up at approaching footsteps, and Kairi looked to see Olette, Hayner, Roxas, Naminé, Pence and Ven coming closer almost running. The girl's voice piped up "Ven-Ven!" She jumped off the bench and into Ven.

Ven's eyes widened and he said "Um, hello." Running his hand through his hair, he looked puzzled.

Kairi heared a woman near her yelling "Marlene! Marlene!" She turned to see a woman with blue hair near her shoulders running towards them. Ven's eyes widened and his face flushed slightly. Kairi heard him faintly murmur Aqua. Kairi giggled softly, placing her hand to her mouth.

The said woman named Aqua hurried towards them, scooping Marlene into her arms and flashing Ven a soft smile. "Thanks Ven.." Ven just nodded absentmindly and stared at Aqua, gawking.

Hayner coughed slightly to break the awkward silence and said "Yo Aqua, would you and Marlene like to come to the beach with us? You can meet us there.."

Aqua nodded, giggling slightly at Marlene's wide smile "Sure, see you soon." Kairi watched Ven stare at her retreating figure until she was out of view.

She watched Roxas bickering with Ven, she couldn't really catch anything but assumed they were talking about Ven's obvious attraction to Aqua.

The group headed towards the train station where they boarded and all bought tickets for the beach, Kairi sat in a seat near the corner and looked out the window, resting her head on her arms. Olette sat beside her, and Hayner sat next to Olette. Pence sat near Hayner closer towards the entrance.

Naminé sat across from Kairi and Roxas happened to sit next to her. Ven sat near the front, staring to see if Aqua and Marlene had changed quickly and were coming aboard this train.

Kairi stared thoughtfully outside the window, letting her mind ramble on about Keyblader. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Also..when would she meet him?

The train's whistle blew indicating the train was going to move, and so Kairi slid down in the seat and fumbled with the corners of her bag straps. Inside she had put a plain lavender towel, her music player and some paint along with blank paper. She loved to paint, she wasn't as creative as Naminé but many exclaimed she had talent.

She glanced around the train to see Olette holding hands with Hayner and them talking quietly to eachother. Smiling, she turned her attention towards Ven who was whistling lightly and staring at the passing scenery. Pence was staring at his camera, deep in thought.

Her head turned to face across from her, where she saw Naminé blushing and Roxas chuckling. Raising an eyebrow curiously she was about to speak but the train halted to a complete stop and Kairi - not grabbing onto something like she should've - was flung out of her seat.

Groaning she rubbed the back of her head, and Pence's voice rang through her ears "Kairi, are you alright?" She blinked a couple of times and leaned up lightly.

"Just peachy." Standing up slowly her eyes adjusted to the room and she could see the worried faces of them all around. She smiled nervously and said "I guess I should've held onto something eh?" They all laughed and Kairi smiled softly. The train then picked up speed once more and eventually rested at a station and halted to a stop.

They all boarded off the train, Kairi gripping her bag close to her side and exhaling in relief. That train ride had made her feel woozy since she hadn't clutched to the bar next to her.

Pence was walking next to her, shooting nervous glances to make sure she didnt' just pass out right than and there. She gave him a reasurring smile and he smiled softly growing more confident and staring ahead of him more often.

A feeling of guilt tugged on his insides, how long did he gave to act like nothing was going to happen to Kairi? He feared she would fall in love with Keyblader..but what would happen when she realized that -

"Pence? C'mon! They're getting ahead!" Kairi's soft voice cut through his thoughts. She watched as he trudged on ahead leaving her behind. She frowned, he had looked so caught up in what he was thinking with a worried look on his face. It was saddening.

Sighing, she tossed the thought aside as the beach came into a clearer view and they all stood on the deck watching people jump into the waves, or catch a tan.

She headed down the deck and onto the soft sand, her feet sinking into the warm sand as she watched Roxas pick a random spot in the sand next to a guy hidden with a black hood over his face, his nose buried into his book. Pence was glaring sternly at Roxas, and Roxas just shrugged. As she glanced at where everyone was sitting, she was having to move farther and farther away from this mysterious figure.

Roxas sat next to the guy, and they were conversing together, than Ven made sure two spots were open for Aqua and Marlene. He than sat next to Marlene, Naminé sat next to Roxas. Hayner was farther away from Ven, and Olette sat next to him. Growing frustrated at everyone's odd behavoir she moved to sit behind the guy and Pence sat next to her, albeit he was frightened.

Kairi's expression softened and she said gently "Sorry Pence." He nodded in responce and placed his towel down. Kairi laid her towel out, and slipped her flipflops off, feeling the warm sand squish underneath her feet warming them up, but the sand got colder as she dug her toes in.

She than removed her shorts and shirt and the figure in front of her turned and she met mysterious dark eyes. Her eyes widened and he quickly looked away as soon as their eyes met contact. She placed her bag next to her towel and went to go talk to Olette.

Fate was definitely working against her today. As she was making her way towards Olette, Hayner just happened to want to make-out with her right then and there. A frown tugged on the edge of her lips and she just decided to stand in the water. Her feet sunk into the wet sand that kissed the bottom of her feet, and eventually water made contact with her ankles.

A figure was standing next to her and she glanced to the side to see Aqua smiling down at her with a little Marlene. "Hello Kairi." Kairi smiled back and waved.

Aqua seemed to her a person she could confide things to, sighing she turned to Aqua and said "I'm sure you've heard of a Keyblader? Everytime I ask someone they never tell me..it's frustrating. I don't want to get angry at anyone, but nobody will tell me anything!" She huffed, and Aqua stared at her gently.

"Maybe it's better if you didn't know who he was, they fear you might end up hurt - and yes they're hurting you more by not telling you who he is, but listen, you'll know who he is when the time is right." Aqua commented.

Kairi nodded and ran her fingers through her auburn hair lightly, letting the sun warm up her chilling arms. When she turned to see if Aqua was still there - she wasn't. She was farther into the water giggling at Marlene her sister.

Yawning lightly into her hand, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Naminé and Olette smiling with sand in there hands. They flung it at Kairi and she squealed running into the water. "Guys! That isn't nice!" Laughing was the responce. Cold water splashed against her legs as she ran in and turned to see Olette grinning with more sand. Kairi laughed and took her hands to splash water onto the dry Olette.

Olette laughed and said "Your so dead Kairi!" Kairi smiled and turned to the side as flying sand passed her. Naminé was there beside her, giggling and threw wet sand at her stomach. She laughed, and dug her hand into the sand and threw it at Naminé who squealed, and washed off the sand in the water.

She held her hands up to show she was getting out of the chilling water. Olette and Naminé nodded and decided to throw sand at eachother instead. Their laughs sounded into the air, and Kairi giggled softly as she made her way up the sand and towards her towel where she decided to lay down.

Ven was now conversing with the book-reader in black which was odd considering how hot it was outside. Aqua caught my eye and nodded as she knew I wanted to see who this guy was. She seemed to catch Ven's attention because he stood up and Kairi could catch him saying "Ah..stay here for a second." He jogged down towards the water, to see Aqua.

Kairi glanced towards the figure who turned to stare at her again and his voice was deep but held a tone as if he was bored, "It's rude to stare." Her eyes narrowed and she said "I wasn't staring."

He looked up from his book and said "I'm sure you were, unless you'd like to tell me why else I'd have eyes _behind _me boring into my back?" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, you are wearing a heavy black cloak and it's blazing out here." Her eyes glanced to his attire and he buried his nose back into his book "Ah, but I don't feel the heat." A puzzled look crossed her face, and she saw Roxas calling her over to come into the water.

She stood up, nodding to him and said "Well it was a pleasure to meet you book-reader." She smiled softly and headed down towards the ocean, small specks of sand flying up as her feet lifted to take the next step.

The hooded-figure mumbled quietly to himself "Keyblader sure picked the right one.." His eyes stayed glued to his book, and he kept on reading as if nothing ever happened.

Kairi walked into the chilling water, shivering as she came up to Roxas and smiled softly "Yeah?" A guilty looked crossed his face as he cleared his throat and said in a serious tone "Don't get to involved with them." His eyes glanced over at the hooded figure and her face grew puzzled but she mumbled "Alright.."

Roxas nodded and turned to Naminé who was laughing softly at a joke Hayner had told. Roxas rolled his eyes and said "Hayner that wasn't even funny!"

Hayner's cocky reply made Kairi giggle, but than her laugh died down "How would you know 'chickenwuss'? You were to busy sending glares at Seifer, talking to Kairi, and staring at Ze-" Olette clamped her fingers over his mouth and the assumed name wasn't spoked.

Kairi threw her hands up and felt her anger that she held in build up "What's with everyone? Why won't any of you tell me anything!" Pence caught her eye, and guilt was written all over his face. She immediately felt sad, and walked towards Pence hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Pence, I get it..that you all can't tell me.." Pence's arms wrapped around her and he said "And it's frustrating, I know." She sighed and he released her a happy smile on his face.

"Well I can tell you something, come with me." He asked politely, walking through the water and towards his towel. Kairi followed suit and sat down on her towel glancing at Pence who made sure nobody could hear.

"To tell you the truth, Keyblader is a friend of ours..and he is Roxas's cousin. We can't tell you anything else, for instance his name or anything about him. It's sort of risky..and we don't want to hurt you - any of us. Sorry we can't tell you anything else but this." His eyes lowered to the soft sand.

Her eyes glanced at Pence and she smiled gently "It's fine, atleast I know alittle something. Thank you Pence." Pence looked up a huge smile on his face, and he nodded.

She glanced towards the ocean to see Aqua, Marlene and Ven walking up, and they sat down. Ven turned to Kairi and Pence and said "We're getting food for everyone, whatcha want?"

Kairi debated with what she wanted, but since she was new she figured she didn't know what they had "Can I come with you?"

Aqua laughed softly and said "Yes, sorry. We all forget your new, you fit in so well."

Kairi smiled in responce and slipped her flipflops on, so her feet wouldn't burn by the hot sand as they walked up. Aqua pulled her shorts on, and Kairi just decided to do the same. Marlene put on a light blue coverup. The four of them headed up the sand, but Kairi turned to give Pence a small wave.

She took in the landscape as her feet trudged on through the sand, and a small store was seen. It almost looked like a shack, a pool was off to the side and they even had a volleyball net. Ven grinned like a child and said "Hey Marlene, lets play some volleyball while they get the food."

Aqua rolled her eyes and playfully smacked Ven while Marlene jumped up and down happily, nodding her consent. The pair ran towards the net where a group of people were already there, seperating into two teams.

Kairi giggled softly, as she watched the teams divide up and Ven and Marlene were on the same team. The match was getting interesting but Aqua's voice rang through her head saying "Well let's go get the food for everyone."

She followed Aqua inside the small place, where small tables and chairs were surrounding the area. An icecream machine was towards the door and on the other side was the kitchen, a soda machine to the right and counters across the front.

Aqua went to the counter and ordered whatever, Kairi skimmed the menu and decided to get a small salad and medium Coke. Her fingers traced the dust off on a nearby table and she sat down on the chair.

She watched various people walk in, sit down at the tables, converse with staff, and walk out. Ven walked in, a cheerful Marlene at his side. Aqua come to the table Kairi was sitting at, and shoved food into Ven's arm, and Kairi's. Marlene was told to hold most of the drinks.

Heading down towards the beach once more, they arrived at their towels, and put everyone's chosen foods and drinks on their towels.

Kairi sat down on her towel to notice the hooded-figure was gone, and Roxas had an expression of pure worry. "Roxas!" she called out, and his head turned blond bangs slightly obscuring his light blue eyes.

"Yes?" His voice also held his worry, and Kairi's eyebrow rose curiously.

"Are you alright?" The only responce she got was a small nod of his head.

Deciding to just let him be, she opened the container to her small salad and began to eat it, happily. She enjoyed salads. They were somewhat good for you, and if you ate a huge porportion it was filling.

Pence beside her, was eating a hot dog, he had ordered two, and a medium Coke also.

Giggling softly she said "Pence! You have mustard all over your face." She kept on laughing as he frantically tried rubbing it off his face with a napkin.

After finishing her salad, she demolished her drink and stood up to toss it away. Walking slowly down the beach, she glanced around at the scenery. The sun overhead was bright, and very hot. Kids were running around, chasing eachother or playing games. Teenagers around her age or in their twentys were playing football or volleyball.

Reaching the trashcan, she tossed her trash inside and glanced outwards towards the ocean. The waves were slightly rough, but no rip tide was present. Children were jumping wives, or diving. Couples were kissing as the water splashed against them, creating a more romantic scene.

Putting her fingers to her mouth, she giggled softly at how one couple argued about what seemed more romantic; a kiss in the water, or an evening picnic at sunset here at the beach. Kairi personally thought the picnic was more romantic so she walked towards them and said "Excuse me..but the picnic sounds more romantic."

The woman glanced up at her sternly and said "You see! Even this child agrees with me! All you like to do is make-" Her rambling seemed to go, on and on. The boyfriend, or husband nodded at Kairi in consent and she smiled lightly as she made her way back towards the group.

Yawning lightly she turned her attention to Aqua who was talking about them all meeting somewhere later tonight to go out for dinner somewhere. That sounded like a good idea, Kairi thought. But..she thought of returning to the beach later that night to watch the waves and do a painting.

Well, she could come back later after eating dinner and such. Yes, she would try that. Smiling softly she directed her attention back towards the group, who were talking with eachother about where they should eat.

Olette's voice drifted towards her as she said "We should dine out at that new place..umm what's it called? Pierre's?"

Hayners snorted and said "I'm not eating fancy crap that costs us all our money, that we've worked hard to gain. Let's just go to the usual place, around the markets and all. Kairi would love it."

Pence nodded in agreement, and Roxas mumbled something to Naminé, who glanced over at Kairi and frowned slightly.

Ven's voice broke the tension building up in the air silently, "Alright, well it's settled. Let's all meet at the Ramen shop around 4, sound good?" They all nodded.

Kairi collected her things, placing the, towel in her bag. She slipped her shirt on, and swung her bag over her shoulder. Glancing at Pence, her eyes softened as she saw him helping everyone get their things together.

Heading back together towards the train, Pence walked next to Kairi and said "Hi Kairi, you like the day so far..besides the..incident?"

She smiled softly at Pence and replied "Sure did! It was alot of fun actually." Pence smiled in responce and nodded his head.

Boarding onto the train, after shaking the sand from their shoes or sandals they chose the same seats as before, but Marlene squeezed inbetween Ven and Aqua.

The train rumbled on, and Kairi leaned her head against the seat cushion behind her head. Thoughts slipped through her head at a constant speed, letting the real world become oblivious to her. Maybe..just maybe Keyblader might've replied to her previous letter? She hoped, but hoping didn't get you anywhere all the time.

Crossing her fingers, and wishing silently the train halted to a stop, and her hand flashed out to grab the railing beside her before she lunged forward like previously in the morning.

After getting off the train, she waved goodbye to everyone, telling them she'd be there later that evening and headed down towards her house. Her eyes drifted along the various shops that were open, and the drifting smells of the night.

Smiling happily, she began to hum a soft tune she had been sung to as a little girl by her mother. Thoughts of her mother washed over her, and she frowned.

Letting the thought subside she walked down her driveway path and noticed that her mailbox flag was up, giggling excitedly she reached into her mailbox pulling out a bag, small little box and envelope. Closing the mailbox and pushing the flag down, she rushed to her door, slipping the key inside and placed the various items onto her coffee table.

Glancing at the clock it was around 3 o'clock. She could have enough time to read the Keyblader's letter, reply and get ready..but she decided to just reply to it later. Rushing up the stairs she rummaged through her closet for a dress, placed it onto her bed, and headed into her bathroom.

Slipping out of her bathingsuit, she turned the faucet of her shower towards the red 'H' mark and jumped in, pulling the curtain to the left.

Washing off the earlier scents of the beach, she hummed lightly and than soon began to shampoo and condition her auburn locks.

_Lather, Rinse, Repeat. _Her concious chided her, and she rolled her eyes. Of course her opposite side would make a snarky comment.

Finishing her shower, moments later she headed into her room with a lavender towel wrapped around her body and she dropped the towel to slip on a pale lavender dress, that was just simple, like a sundress. On her feet, she placed white sandals with spiral straps that reached to her ankles.

On her wrist she placed a lavender and white circular bracelet. Heading back into the bathroom, she blow dried her hair and pulled a few strands to the back to tie up in a white butterfly clip. Silver hoop earrings were put into her ears, and she applied alittle mascara and eyeliner. She didn't cake it on.

Heading out of the bathroom she reached for a small black purse and shoved the items from Keyblader inside, along with paint and a pencil. She grabbed a blank canvas and hurried to her car, placing her purse and canvas inside.

Sitting in the drivers seat, she turned her car on and then remembered she forgot to lock her door. Giggling softly, and chastising herself, she jumped out of her car, running up to her door, and locking it swiftly. Heading back into her car she drove out of the driveway and towards the Ramen shop.

Parking her car, and grabbing her purse, she turned the exhaust off, and slipped out of her car, locking the doors. Walking slowly into the Ramen shop she glanced around to see Olette with a simple orange and yellow sundress sitting near a window seat conversing with Naminé who wore a yellow sundress.

Naminé looked up, and smiled brightly to Kairi, waving. Kairi walked towards them and sat across from the pair.

Olette said "Kairi hi! You look so beautiful." Naminé nodded in agreement.

Kairi smiled gently and said "Aw, thanks. You two look beautiful too."

Naminé blushed shyly and Olette smiled softly. They conversed with eachother about how fun this morning was with the group.

Voices were heard coming towards the entrance and the girls looked up to see Roxas walk inside with Hayner. Hayner was wearing a dark green camo shirt with a black dress jacket, with khaki pants. Olette's face immediately reddened as she gawked at Hayner. Hayner, of course being the oblivious guy he was didn't notice until Roxas cleared his throat and nodded his head towards Olette.

Hayner's eyes widened and his eyes glanced at Olette up and down, and her blush worsened. Hayner walked over towards Olette, and Naminé moved to sit next to Kairi.

Roxas was wearing a yellow tie accompanied with a black dress shirt, and black dress pants. Naminé smiled softly, her cheeks tinted a pink color. Roxas's face was red too.

Kairi giggled at their shyness and she whispered to Naminé "Go talk to him, silly!" Naminé nodded and slipped out of the seat walking towards Roxas, and they talked to eachother.

Eventually everyone was gathered, Aqua wearing a pretty strapless blue dress with silver sparkles near the bottom edges of the dress.

Ven wore a black suit accompanied with a blue tie, Kairi giggled thinking he arranged to do that. Marlene wasn't there, which Kairi asked where she was. Aqua had replied "We left her with her babysitter for the night."

Pence was wearing a white dress shirt with purple tie, and khaki pants. Kairi smiled at him and said "You look handsome Pence." He smiled and said "You do to Kairi! Well..not handsome, beautiful" He had a camera in his hands and snapped a photograph of Kairi.

Kairi smiled softly and everyone eventually began to walk around, and reached various stalls, where the night rambled on. They ate food at different places, laughing. Pence took photographs of everyone every minute, to have the moments last longer.

Reaching the clocktower, Ven and Aqua bid goodbye saying they wanted to take a sunset stroll. Kairi giggled and said "Have fun you two!" Aqua gave Kairi a tight hug and said "Hang out tomorrow?" Kairi nodded.

Hayner and Roxas grinned at eachother and pulled a large bag out from behind them.

Inside, Kairi glanced and saw various Sea Salt Bars. Smiling she said "Planning on having a contest to see who can eat the most?"

Hayner faked surprise and said "How did you know!?" Laughing together, Kairi took a seat on the grass, Naminé and Olette sitting beside her. Pence smiled sheepishly and declined at the eating contest, claiming he was full from dinner earlier.

Kairi watched the two boys shove their face with the cold icecream, their faces twisting from the major amount, and tears springing in their eyes, the girls laughed and watched them intently.

Hayner won the contest and smirked, dancing cheesily around the road chanting loudly "I beat Roxas! I beat Roxas!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and handed a bar to Kairi, Olette and Naminé to which he planted a seat next too. Hayner sat next to Olette, and Kairi felt like she was suddenly intruding on their sunset romance. Eyes widening she said "Hey I was planning on going to the beach to paint for abit..see you all tomorrow?" Olette frowned sadly and begged her to stay, while Naminé nodded in agreement.

Roxas glanced at her and nodded gently saying "Sure thing Kairi." Hayner nodded in goodbye and returned his attention towards Olette.

Kairi's feet traveled along the pavement as she headed away from the clocktower, but suddenly didn't feel like painting the beach. Suddenly her thoughts attracted herself towards Sunset Hill..walking swiftly she arrived in mere minutes, and jogged up the hill. Plopping herself down on the grass she reached into her purse and grabbed the things from her mailbox out.

Opening the letter first, her eyes wandered along the words, taking them in.

_Dear Kairi,_

_Well to describe our childhood, our mothers were the best of friends. My mother, Aerith would always take me to the playground where I would see you playing in the sandbox. Being a gentleman like my mother taught me to be, I came up to you and said hello. _

_You had sand in your hair, and I still can remember that cute blush that appeared on your cheeks. You smiled and said hello back and I flashed you my trademark smile. _

_We played in the sandbox for a few weeks until my mom said we were moving, I didn't really understand at the time just noticed that we couldn't bring you. From then when I grew up I vowed that I would try and meet you again. _

_Never fallen in love?_

_Neither have I, that little boy sounds exactly like me huh? If you think he's breathtaking, you should try and talk to him. Say hello or something. _

_Oh, Pence? Yes he does have an appetite. He's a good friend..always there for you. _

_Don't down yourself. Yes, your not pretty. Your beautiful..very beautiful. _

_My name, is Sora. _

_Sincerely,_

_Keyblader, now known as Sora. _

Her eyes blinked rapidly..as she tried to remember the past, but his name kept running through her head. _Sora, Sora, Sora. _She constantly thought as she opened the bag and it revealed a piece of paper inside. Pulling it out, it read:

_Someday we shall meet, but until than - I'll wait for you. Please, wait for me. _

Placing the paper inside the bag, she placed the bag and the now folded letter inside her purse, and finally opened the small box to see another necklace, it was silver with a blue Sea Salt Bar dangling on the end. Giggling she placed the necklace around her neck, and pulled the silver crown necklace out too, placing that on also.

Smiling happily, she placed the box inside her bag and began to head down the hill and walk towards her car.

The minutes passed quickly and she was in her car, pulling into her driveway. Yawning lightly, she locked her car keeping the canvas inside. Unlocking her door she walked in, closing the door and locking it.

Traveling upstairs she dropped her bag onto her floor, along with her shoes, and bracelets. She pulled off her dress and put on a loose white T-shirt and black mesh shorts.

Slipping under her covers a slight smile was tugging on her lips before she fell unconcious.

_Sora.._

Just who was he..?

_A/N:_

_Aha!_

_Finally updated!_

_Yay:)_

_Next Chapter should be updated sooner..heh._

_Hope you enjoyed it was waaay longer wasn't it? :)_

_Reviews would be appreciated._


	5. Chapter Five: Competition

Sincerely;

Chapter Five

_A/N:_

_Hello:D_

_Thanks for the reviews so far._

_Lots of questions :) I hope eventually as the chapters go on I will be able to answer them._

_You can bash me if I don't._

_Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! It may be a tad boring._

_Reviews would be appreciated._

_I now realized, that the kids aren't in school and they're all around sixteen? I believe. Um and it isn't the summer either(mid-fall)near Halloween, Let's just imagine that they don't have school at the moment. _

_Sorry if it's confusing you._

_Also, sorry if aha..I made any typos._

_I really was planning on updating this before Halloween so I could make a Halloween chapter _before _Halloween but that didn't seem to work out._

_Sorry._

_But I may write that Halloween chapter after this..who knows._

_Enjoy~_

Competition.

Her eyelashes fluttered open to the bright sunlight surrounding her entire room. Pulling her arms forward, she stretched them while yawning. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she leaned up.

Her hands immediately reached towards her floor, where she had placed her purse the previous night. Groaning from the impact of stretching her stiff bones, she picked the purse up and plopped it down onto her lap. Rummaging through it, she pulled out the letter, and re-read it.

Frowning lightly, she remembered she hadn't replied to his letter like she had said she would do last night.

Reaching her hand into her purse once more, she pulled out a pen and a crumpled piece of paper, and began to write her reply.

_Dear, Sora._

_I really want to know more about our childhood memories together, and what exactly happened._

_I..I want to know more about you, too.._

_Yes, I haven't fallen in love..there's nobody who seems to just connect with me, I don't see the point in trying relationships that just might end up falling apart, I don't want to hurt the boy who might've loved me._

_If I ever see him again, I just might say hello, he does sound like you. _

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Please reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Kairi._

She placed the pen back into her purse, and folded up the letter gently. Her eyes drifted to the necklaces hanging around her neck.

Her fingers reached up slowly, and touched them ever so softly. Her head leaned forward, her bangs obscuring her eyes.

Snapping out of her trance, she swung her legs to the side of her bed, and headed into the bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror, before placing her jewerly and the letter on the counter.

Stripping her clothes, she headed into the shower, and a few minutes later she slipped out, wrapping a white towel around her frame.

Heading into her room, she rummaged through her clothes and picked out a simple white long-sleeved shirt, laced at the top and bottom. Along with dark blue jeans that hugged her hips. Sighing lightly, she tried to remember even why she bought these kind of jeans, her shoes were light blue, and dark blue sneakers.

Slipping the clothes on, she walked back into her bathroom, blow-dried her hair, pulling a few strands to the back and clipping them together, and shoved the letter into her pocket.

As she was placing her necklaces back on, her eyes glanced towards a small closet in the corner, which she had shoved some boxes, and didn't bother them. Heading towards the closet, she opened it, to see a box labeled _Outside Things_. Blinking gently, she opened the box and saw the equipment she had neglected for a few years.

It included, things from different sports such as football, baseball and others. Sighing gently, she reached inside and pulled out a sturdy soccer ball.

She'd see how well she could still play after all these years..she could faintly remember when she last played soccer.

_"Kairi! Look out!" A voice boomed across the small field in front of the school where the kids would play soccer._

_Kairi was the goalie, she loved to be the one to interfere the others teams scoring goals, and bask in the praise she earned. Selfish was how she realized that feeling was.._

_Glancing up she saw the striker of the other team, kick the ball and send it flying towards the goal. Her arms reached out, her fingertips lightly grazing the ball but, she was too late._

_The ball plopped against the net and cheering was heard._

_Slumping down towards the ground, small tears slipped down her face..she had cost the team the game._

_Her teamates were clearly mad, all of them except a brown-haired boy with pretty blue eyes. He just smiled and held out his hand to hers, and said "Good game, Kairi. Ignore them, you tried your best, right?" _

Gasping, she snapped out of memory lane, sweat accumulating at the top of her head. Did she just remember something from the past between..her and Keyblader..well Sora.

She'd have to ask him about that soccer game..maybe, just maybe..he could help her remember the past she seemed to have forgotten but he seemed to have remembered.

Tucking the ball under her arm, she trudged downstairs and outside her small door. Gazing at her surroundings, she headed behind her house where she saw bright green grass, that looked like it was tended to regularly.

Smiling gently she placed the ball down by her feet, and ran to the other side of the field, while kicking the ball between her feet, to familiarize herself with the passing method.

As she reached the other side, she turned her body just slightly and kicked the soccer ball with the top of her shoelaces, sending it flying to the other side; smacking against the wall and dropping to the soft grass.

While she went to retrieve the ball, clapping was heard near her. Lifting her head, she glanced in the direction towards the front of her house.

There standing was Aqua, Olette, and Marlene.

Marlene came running to her, her eyes pleading and she said "Kairi, please come help me win this soccer tournament these kids are playing at the spot!"

Aqua smiled at her little sister and explained "Marlene was challenged by the popular kids to a soccer game. We came to see if you wanted to join, and you seem to be pretty talented. So, would you like to help her, please?"

Kairi's eyes glanced at Marlene, and then Olette who was smiling gently and she replied "Sure, sounds like fun."

Marlene squealed and ran towards the soccer ball which she kicked with to much force and it was sent out of Kairi's yard.

Laughing softly, Kairi said she would retrieve the ball and glanced into the neighbors yard and saw a man walking towards her soccer ball.

"Excuse me, sir! Could I have my ball back please? I accidentally kicked it over here." She watched the man pick it up, and heard him say "You didn't kick this ball. There's no need to lie about it. That youngster kicked it."

Kairi's eyes widened, and her face grew red "I-I'm sorry."

The man just smiled and said "Have fun children." Kairi looked stumped but nodded as the man tossed the ball back to her.

She glanced at Olette questiongly and Olette said "His name is Ansem..he's..the grandfather of-"

She was cut off by Aqua who looked suddenly suspicious as she said "Well! Let's get going to the game." Marlene and her walked off towards the car, Olette followed.

Kairi sighed, thinking this had to do with Keyblader somehow and trailed after the trio who were already in the car, Aqua and Olette seemed to be bickering against something, but it stopped as soon as she was in earshot, before she went towards the car she placed her letter in the mailbox and raised the little flag. Once the flag was raised she walked towards the backseat car door.

Climbing into the backseat, she leaned her head against the window and gazed at the scenery as the small light blue car pulled out of her driveway and towards the soccer tournament.

Her eyes took note of every little store, their was flower shops, bookstores, videogame stores, arcades. Just about everything was there. Smiling gently, she noticed Aqua pulling up to a small field where kids of all ages, seemed to be gathering around. In the middle of the field was a group of kids wearing a red and white uniform.

Kairi glanced at Olette, who looked at her and replied "Our uniform is light blue and white. It's pretty. All about the beauty right?"

She laughed at Olette who smiled in embarassment, and the four stepped out of the now parked car and headed to the field where Kairi noticed Roxas, Pence, Hayner, Ven and a few other people were standing.

When they reached the group, Aqua went to talk to Ven. Kairi glanced around the teamates and noticed Naminé wasn't there. "Where's Naminé?"

She asked Roxas. His face flushed and he said "Well..she's um grounded..her parents caught us..kissing at her front doorstep."

She started to laugh and said "Oh my, Roxas." He blinked and stared at the ground, suddenly interested in the white chalk lines.

A light tap on her shoulder, gained her attention and she looked up into those dark eyes she saw at the beach yesterday. "Oh! It's you, hello again."

Said boy remained expressionless and said "Hello. We meet again."

She nodded in responce and he asked "Are you any good at soccer? You seem to be an amateur at it." Her eyes narrowed and she said "Excuse me?"

He smirked alittle and walked off, to talk to a tall boy with flaming red hair..who as the other boy, was wearing a black cloak.

A whistle blew, and she was being dragged by the arm from Marlene who remarked "We need to get ready for the game." She was pulled into a changing room for the girls, where she changed into her shorts and shirt, and tied her hair into pigtails.

Marlene giggled and said "Kairi you look so pretty!" Aqua laughed and said "Yes, you do. Hopefully we'll be able to win, this team well..they think their spectacular. Sure, they're good at this sport, their teamwork just lacks."

Kairi's eyes blinked and she said "Oh?" Aqua sighed, and just nodded in responce. Once the team was dressed, they headed out into the field, and she glanced at their opponents.

That blond boy who always wore that black beanie was leaning against the goal stand in that red and white uniform. Frowning, she heard her team bickering over who could be the goalie and she spoke out "I'll be it." The faces turned towards her and she said "I..think I might be good at it, still."

And so it was determind, she would be the goalie. Her palms became sweaty as she stood in front of the goalie stand, slipping on gloves and such for protection.

A whistle blew, indicating the start of the game. Minutes, or maybe hours passed and she couldn't tell how many goals she had saved, and how many she had missed. The score now was, 7-6, so she apparently had done swell. At the moment, they were winning..and only a few minutes were remaining.

Her eyes were bright, and she was covered in sweat, panting heavily. Her eyes glanced towards that beanie boy, who was staring at her, his eyes etched with determination. His lips parted and whispered the words "Watch yourself, beautiful." She sighed angrily, and just then an opposing teamate kicked the ball, and scored a goal.

Her eyes widened in disbelief..she missed the goal? _Again? _She didn't dare look at her teamates, fear building on her insides..fear that they would hate her too, for missing this goal.

She was unaware however, of blue eyes staring at her from the small bleachers on both sides of the field. Those eyes were filled with an unknown emotion, they couldn't tear away from that auburn haired goalie.

Her fingers itched with anticipation to get this winning goal, if it made its way over to their side of the field..to catch it and see a smile upon her teamates faces..not disappointment.

Feet were running heavily over the whole field, ripping up grass as kids slidded across the field to block the ball, or take it for their lead.

Once again, their opponents, that striker lifted his leg and aimed for the right side of the goal. He swung with much force, and the ball flew towards the goal, her fingertips reached out to touch it, and brushed against the material, and as she jumped she caught the ball and fell to the ground with a _thump. _Cheering erupted from the crowds, and her team came rushing towards her screaming "We WON! We WON!"

The blue eyed boy in the stands, smiled gently and walked off the bleachers along with the rest of the crowd. Kairi glanced over towards the beanie boy who was punching the striker from their team into the grass.

Fury built up inside her, and her feet pulled her away from the massive crowd of cheering people, towards the fighting boys. Her hands pried the stirker away from the boy and she glared at him "What are you doing to him? This is only a game, you don't have to beat the organs out of this boy, just because you lost!"

His blues eyes narrowed slightly and he said "Well princess, if he wasn't such a lousy-assed kicker we wouldn't of had this problem."

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt him, he tried his best." Her fingers tightened their hold on his uniform shirt, which was dirty from grass stains, and the blood pouring from his nose.

She turned her attention to the boy, who looked a few years younger then her and she said "Here..what's your name? You can go over there, I'll come clean you up or Olette will. She's the girl with the brown braids." Her head inclined towards Olette, whos fingers were linked with Hayners.

The boy nodded in responce and said "My names Demyx." Kairi watched as Demyx walked towards Olette, and they suddenly went into a heated discussion and the black cloaked figures, who did intend on keeping their cloaks throughout the game, walked up to Demyx and they all looked surprised, ecstatic.

Her attention returned to the beanie boy and she said "What's your name?" His eyes lighted up and he smirked gently "Oh, so now you cooperate?" She sighed and remarked "I'm hardly cooperating with whatever game your playing, I just want to know your name. Unless you'd like me to refer to you as ass-hole." His smirk fell off his face and he said "It's Seifer."

Kairi nodded and simply turned her back on him, and headed to go see how Demyx was. As she glanced at Demyx, he was busy talking to the boy in the cloak from the beach. She decided she would call him mysterious. Mysterious and Demyx chatted about who knows what, while Olette was tending to his wounds carefully.

She glanced around at the field, everyone seemed busy talking to other team members, fans or eachother. Blinking gently her feet led her to the locker room where she changed back into her original outfit. Placing her soccer uniform in a bag, along with her soccer ball she silently slipped out of the room and headed down the street.

Heading past Aquas car she began to walk back towards Sunset Hill. Her stomach rumbled slightly, she hadn't eaten breakfast and she was starving. Looking around at various shops, she found one that seemed like it would sell lunch to her. It was around noon.

Walking up to the stand, she was greeted by a staff member who said "Hello! Welcome to Dash's, what would you like to drink miss?" A young girl with short black hair and blazing blue eyes asked her calmly. Her eyes glanced at the menu and she said "A..Diet Coke please." The waitress nodded and scribbled it down on her notepad, "Would you like any appetizers? Or would you like me to give you a few minutes?" Kairi tilted her head and said "Do you have those tiny breadsticks?" The waitress..who Kairi realized was named Xion, nodded and walked off to attend to her orders.

Taking in her surroundings the stand was like a small resturant. A small canopy rested in the front of the resturant, it hung from the top roof, providing shelter from those who wanted to stand under it to hide fromthe rain, this place was nice. It wasn't like resturants in Little Hollow that if you didn't buy anything you wouldn't get any service.

Chairs were set all around, along with small white and various different tables that would appeal to any persons delight. The menus looked like a jungle theme, ivory covered the front..and inside were things that even the pickiest eater could enjoy.

As her waitress came with her preferred drink and appetized, she commented "I love this place." Xion smiled and said "I love it to..have you decided what you'd like or would you like a few more minutes?"

Kairi ordered a grilled-cheese sandwhich which Xion had said she loved to, and went to tend to other customers who had just walked im. Her eyes flashed up when she swore she saw that spiked brown head, and alluring blue eyed boy walk in.

Nibbling on her breadstick, and sipping her beverage her eyes glanced back outside where she was young kids, families, and other people walk by, enjoying the warm day. Little kids ran back and forth, kicking fall leaves into the sky and others jumped into piles of leaves that had collected on the grass, and sidewalks.

A small laugh escaped her lips as she saw two girls dancing around eachother, throwing leaves into the air and happily singing with a man who was playing a flute and recieving tips from passerbys.

Minutes ticked by, and soon Xion had walked back up to Kairi and placed a warm plate with a delicious looking grilled cheese in front of her. Kairi smiled and thanked her, Xion nodded politely and rushed off. Taking a bite of her grilled cheese, she felt in heaven. Quickly, the plate was finished off, and she wiped her mouth off with a white napkin.

Shaking her head, astounded at how fast she had eaten that..it reminded her of her father..way, way back before he turned ignorant.

_"Kairi! My dear, c'mon lets go eat something. You must be starved from that exhilirating soccer game."_

_Kairi giggled at her fathers statement, "Dad you use to many big words lately."_

_He smiled in responce and said "Well, your a bright girl, I'm sure you'll know what they mean."_

_She shook her head and skipped down the sidewalk towards a small garden-like resturant. She immediately sat at the table near the window, which showed her what everyone was doing outside. Her father sat across from her and remarked "Shame your mother couldn't join us for lunch." _

_Kairi nodded in responce, and her finger traced circles around the dark brown table. Water rings from previous drinks set on the table without coasters she smeared around the table._

_After awhile the waiter appeared and took their orders. Her father had ordered breadsticks, a Coke and grilled cheese. Kairi had ordered Sprite, and a salad._

_Her father frowned at her choice of food "A salad? That's just a bunch of leaves..you won't get full from eating just that." She blinked and said "What should I have gotten daddy?"_

_He smiled and replied "Grilled cheese. It's delectable and filling. Not a huge lunch or dinner like steak, but it does fill you up. Even when you have two, which is usually my limit."_

_She just laughed and said "Your funny. Grilled cheese? Ha, well maybe it might fill you up..but not for long!"_

_When her father ate his grilled cheese, Kairi saw how cheesy it was..it looked better then her plate of leaves._

Snapping out of her trance, a hand was in her face, lightly waving it back and forth. "Miss, you alright?" Her eyes glanced at the boy, and her heart accelerated. It was..that boy she saw at Sunset Hill.

Momentarilly at a loss of words he seemed to notice, smiled and said "You were spacing out, I thought something might've been wrong. That waitress went to fetch you some water, she looked worried."

She nodded and replied "Sorry for the interruption." That beautiful smile sent butterflys in her stomach and he said "No worries, it was the highlight of my day."

She smiled gently and Xion, bless her, cut through the awkward silence that had flown through the air, and handed Kairi her water. She gulped it down and thanked Xion.

Xion placed her check on the table and left carrying the dishes with her. The boy said "Well, I have to go. I hope to see you soon miss. Have a good day." Kairi smiled in responce and he walked outside and headed down the sidewalk, smiling at the children.

Her heart was beating too fast..that boy had talked to her. Who was he? Why did he seem so much like Sora..Keyblader?

Shaking her troubled thoughts away, she looked at her check, pulled some money from her pocket and noticed Xion had written her cell number on the check and said '_Hope we can talk again, sometime!'_

Kairi smiled and left a tip of twenty dollars, it seemed reasonable. She held her bag at the ends, swining it gently at her side as she walked towards Sunset Hill.

In mere minutes, she arrived at Sunset Hill to see children playing soccer or frisbee. Couples were cuddling, kissing under trees. Parents played with their children, or pets. Everything seemed so lively. Heading towards that vacant bench near the top, she sat down and gazed at the scenery from the Hill.

The sun was setting, and it looked so beautiful..the sky was so many shades blended together. People were walking to shops, running to get to what looked like from their apparel, important meetings.

After sitting in silence and clearing her thoughts for minutes, she stood up and headed back home, yawning lightly.

Her feet arrived in front of her driveway, and she saw the flag to her mailbox raised down. Hurrying towards it, she opened it and saw two letters, and a little box.

Closing her mailbox, she headed towards her room. Kicking her sneakers off and placing her bag on the floor she sat on her bed, her legs indian-style and opened up the first letter.

It was an invitation to a Halloween party tomorrow,

_Dear Kairi,_

_Yo. You've been invited to my Halloween party._

_When: 7:00-11:00 pm._

_Where: Hayners house._

_What: A Halloween party, with candy..games..anything else that is there._

_Wear a costume!_

_Please come, the gang wants you to._

_Peace out,_

_Hayner. _

She giggled, and folded up the letter placing it on her bedside table. Opening the second letter it read,

_Dear, Kairi._

_I'd be glad to tell you._

_We spent alot of time in that sandbox, sounds alittle cliché now that you think of it. _

_And before the day would end, we'd eat popsicles and talk about the kids in school. I'd ask if there was anyone you liked, and your face would get red._

_I certainly liked you when we were children. You were amazing. _

_Things about me?_

_Well I could tell you many things._

_What would you like to know?_

_I don't think I've truly fallen in love either, love is something I cherish dearly. I went to love someone who I think deserves my love. I don't mean for this to sound selfish._

_Do tell me what happens when you do say hello to this man._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Sora. _

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, he liked her when they were children? Why couldn't she remember _anything_?

Sighing softly, she folded up his letter and opened up the box that was also in her mail. Lifting the small lid and pulling the object out, she saw it was a tiny note and a key.

Glancing at the note it read,

_I can't help but want to meet you sooner then when I'm allowed. So if you dare, use this key and head to the place that looks like this object..tomorrow at sunset. Please, come. _

Her eyes looked at it, and it was a clocktower, one that looked like the one she had seen near Sunset Hill.

Kairi put away the miniature clocktower, along with placing the letter from Sora on her bedside table. She headed into her bathroom to wipe her face, and changed into pajama pants and a white T-shirt with a polar bear on the front.

Sliding into her bed, she turned to face her window and closed her eyes. She eventually slipped into unconciousness.

_Should she really meet Sora tomorrow..?_

_A/N:_

_Updated, sorry it was late once again!_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, once more sorry if it was boring._

_Now that question that Kairi asked 'Should she really meet Sora'_

_Should she?_

_:)_

_Reviews would be appreciated, along with your answer on if she should meet Sora at the clocktower._


	6. Chapter Six: Trick or Treat?

Sincerely;

Chapter Six

_A/N:_

_Ah, I've missed this place._

_A reviewer mentioned the fact that there are two Marlenes._

_I'm really sorry for that, I must've not remembered that Riku also had a Marlene. _

_I'm always rushing my chapters, which I shouldn't do, and the chapters come out really bad._

_Just think that they are two different Marlenes._

_And take note, this reviewer also mentioned that this was fluffy. Sure, but it's only the beginning._

_Describing Kairi's and _his_ costume was brutal, if I don't do a good enough description, feel free to go on google just type in 'kairi sora halloween' and it should pop up. Actually...all the costumes were brutal, haha._

_Sorry e-e_

_This chapter is my longest, I really liked it:D_

_I got my coffee this morning - courtesy of my dad - and am soo hyped to finish this. _

_I love this story, and after a long time away from here, all these ideas came to me._

_Sorry, one more thing._

_I found the perfect song for this, well, it's perfect too me. _

Only a Matter of Time by Whitney Wiatt.

_Reviews would be much appreciated, criticism, anything._

_Enjoy~_

Trick or Treat?

_We're airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars. She could really use a wish right now._

A cold rush of air swept into the room and her eyes widened as she leaned up. Glancing around her room, she noticed a vent adjacent to her, cold air gushing through. Shivering, she stumbled out of her bed and peered at the vent. Where was this air randomly coming from?

Heading downstairs, near the last step was a small square hanging on the wall that indicated the temperature of the house, what was turned on? Her eyes sought out the thermometer and she turned it to warm. When had she turned cold air on? Fumbling over her thoughts she sluggishly moved back up the stairs and towards her closet.

Rumbling through, she yanked out a simple white blouse, with a swirl of light pink cherry blossoms scattering around from the left sleeve to the end of the right side of her shirt. Dark blue jeans were also collected along with black converses, Riku had bought for her one Christmas.

Tossing her clothes on her unmade bed, she headed into the bathroom where she showered and freshened up. Wrapping a lavender towel around her frame, she headed to her bed, scooping her clothes up, and changing into them, tossing the towel on the ground.

Yawning gently, and kicking the towel towards the small dirty laundry basket near her bathroom, she went back into her bathroom and combed through her slightly wet auburn locks.

Finishing, she glanced around her room and stepped towards the boxes she had still yet to unpack and looked through it, scourging for the list of people in town.

Her eyes turned to her window and she noticed the wind was blowing hard…the clouds were dark and it looked like a miserable day. Good for a Halloween party.

Heading to her closet, she pulled out a lavender hoodie and slipped it on. She reached for her cell phone and shoved it in her pocket.

She picked up the small key that Sora had given her and placed it in her pocket, her fingers tingled as she touched the key.

Walking downstairs, she searched for some paper and a pencil and began to scribble a response to him.

_Dear, Sora._

_I can't seem to remember anything from our childhood past._

_If you liked me, why didn't you tell me? _

_I can understand we were children but children have a lot more confidence to confess then people who are older it seems. _

_I'd like to know everything as possible. _

_Well, I went to a restaurant called Dash and I think I began to daydream about my past and that boy was waving his hand in front of my face. _

_He just mentioned he was worried and hoped to see me again, and then left after he smiled. _

_He reminded me of you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kairi. _

She folded up the piece of paper, and placed it in an envelope sitting in the small living room. Opening her front door, she locked it behind her and went to place the letter in her mailbox. Once it was placed she raised the flag and headed to her car.

Sliding inside the drivers' seat she put her car keys in, pulling out of her driveway and towards the Ramen Shop. Once she arrived, she parked the car and walked inside.

Glancing around the small place she saw Olette sitting at a booth, her chin resting in her palm, and she was staring out the window.

Kairi headed towards her, and sat in the seat across. Olette was wearing an orange hoodie and blue jeans. She finally seemed to notice Kairi and said softly "Hello Kairi."

"Hello Olette, where is everyone?" Her eyes peered around the shop, noting the lack of people and the staff lounging about.

Olette's green eyes glanced in Kairi's direction and she replied "They're getting ready for the Halloween party, you're going right?"

Kairi placed her hands in her lap and fiddled with her fingers nervously, "Yep. I'm going."

Olette's face brightened as she smiled, "Great! It'll be alot of fun, I promise."

Time seemed to pass by slowly, and Olette's gaze never left the window, her eyes seemed transfixed upon something. "Olette, are you waiting for someone?"

Olette blinked slowly and she hesitated for a few moments "No…no, just daydreaming." She didn't seem to cheery so Kairi suggested gently "Could you help me get a costume? I want to pick out a good one…but I don't know the best places to go."

"I'd love to help you, let's go." Olette stood, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the small restaurant and down the cold streets of Twilight Town. They walked for what seemed like hours, finally reaching a small place called 'Magical Impressions.'

Staring at the sign, she laughed. "Sounds great."

Olette grinned and pulled her in, a small silver bell clinging at the door signaling customers.

A small pair of eyes peered over a fountain of boxes stacked onto the counter, a beautiful lady with long brown hair pinned back with a clip. "I'll be with you in a minute, ladies." She spoke.

Olette turned to Kairi and whispered "Her name is Aerith, she's just…awesome. If anything, don't mention a guy named Cloud."

"Cloud?" Kairi questioned "My godfather?"

Olette's eyes widened "He's your _godfather? _How awesome!"

Aerith chose the moment to walk over towards them, a bright smile on her lips "Hello, Olette! What can I help you with?"

Olette motioned towards Kairi and spoke "Aerith, this is Kairi." Aerith's eyes widened for a second but then softened as she replied "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Kairi smiled in return.

"Alright! So, what kind of costume do you believe you are interested in?" Aerith asked.

Kairi moved through the columns of costumes, her eyes roaming over the different racks.

"Not really sure…beautiful ones." Olette's reply was heard from farther away.

Olette snickered and Kairi retreated backwards to see Aerith's beaming face as she pulled off a pink corset type dress, a white belt wrapped around it, black lace tying the front. Black gloves went from the crease in her arm, towards her hand, but left her fingers exposed. Black and white leggings accompanied the dress, along with pink converses, tied with orange pumpkins.

A gasp escaped her lips and she muttered "It's prefect.."

Aerith handed her the dress "Try it on, a mask accompanies it, if you'd like to wear it."

Sora's letter flashed through her head and she quickly nodded in approval.

Moving towards the dressing rooms, she entered the small changing room.

Her fingers removed the apparel she was currently wearing and she pulled the dress on, it fitted her in all the right places.

It was comfortable, it felt just perfect.

Opening the door, she was met with Olette's bright green eyes and she sighed "Kairi, you are _so_ beautiful."

Kairi twirled in place and Aerith approached, carrying a lavender masquerade mask with a black laced trim around the outer edges. The mask covered her eyes, but exposed her nose and mouth.

Placing the mask on, Aerith's smile reached her eyes "You'll be so beautiful…Olette, there might be a similar costume in a variety of other colors."

Olette squealed in delight "Oh, if there is an orange one, I'd be in heaven. Kairi and I could be…the twin heart-stealers! Naminé, I'll force to join us."

A giggle escaped Kairi's lips. "Of course, she could wear a yellow one."

Kairi headed back into the dressing room, changing back and held the dress and mask in her arms. As she opened the door, voices ran past her ears and she blinked, they sounded slightly familiar.

Following the sound of voices she was met with two pairs of brown eyes. "Pence? Hayner? What are you two doing here?"

Hayner mumbled something like "What does it look like? Costumes…"

Pence elbowed him in the stomach "Hello Kairi! We're here to pick out a costume since this guy here wasn't smart enough to ask Olette to accompany him. She's all sour, thinking Hayner is blowing her off."

Realization sparked in her eyes "Ah, so that's why she looked so sad. She pulled me here, we're picking out our costumes."

Pence's eyes glanced at her dress "What'll you be?"

"A heart-stealer," Hayner snorted, and her hand rested on her hip. "What's wrong with that, Hayner?"

He coughed and replied "Nothing, nothing."

Pence smiled gently as she retaliated "I'll have you know, _smart allic, _your girlfriend is one to."

Hayner quieted immediately and Pence laughed, his hands clutching at his sides.

"What kind of costume are you two looking for?" Her voice pulled Pence out of his laughing fit. A light cough escaped his lips.

"Not sure yet, Kairi. I was thinking of being a wizard."

Hayner snorted with laughter again "He thinks they are so _cool_. I want to find a costume dealing with our Struggle tournaments. Aerith sometimes make hand-made costumes and imprints the tags with 'Magical Impressions.'"

Kairi peeled the tag outwards and was met with the name 'Magical Impressions' and her eyes widened "Wow…they are really beautiful."

Hayner nodded and Aerith called out "Hayner! Hello! Looking for a costume to, I see? Pence too!"

Pence grinned, his ears turning red. "Yup! Do you have a wizard costume for me?"

"Yes-"

"Aerith…where is the mask for my costume? I feel ugly in this dress. Kairi? Where are you?" Olette's voice appeared and Hayner's jaw dropped when she came into view.

Her dress was similar to Kairi's except in orange and black, her mask also a black and orange.

Kairi laughed softly as Hayner continued to stare and Olette snapped "What are you staring at, imbecile?"

Hayner regained composure and his arms crossed against his chest "You, of course."

Aerith handed her over a mask, and Olette snapped it across her eyes, turning on her heels and walking away from Hayner.

Pence clamped him across the back and whispered "You'll need to do a lot more to make her happy at you again, sir."

"How about…saying sorry to her, telling her she is beautiful and kissing her?" Kairi suggested.

Aerith laughed gently, her hand against her mouth, and Hayner hurried after her, muttering under his breath.

"Now about your costume Pence, I believe I do have one." Pence followed Aerith through the racks.

Kairi placed her dress upon the counter, along with her mask. She pulled up a chair and sat upon it, waiting patiently. Her eyes drifted to where she heard Olette and Hayner conversing quietly.

Olette had her back towards Hayner, her arms crossed against her chest.

Hayner gazed at her back, his brown eyes soft and full of unspoken compassion. "Olette, would you stop, please?"

She turned, her brown braids swinging across her face. "Why! Why! Hayner…you blew me off!" Angry tears filled her eyes.

A sigh emitted through his lips, his hands clutching into fists. "I didn't blow you off! I figured you would want to pick out your own costume, instead of having to pick one out that would match mine, which you wouldn't enjoy! So I decided to come here with Pence! I did not blow you off!"

His eyes blazed and his hands pulled at his hair frustratingly.

Pence arrived mere minutes later, carrying his wizards costume and adding it to Kairi's costume. He beamed at her and pulled up a chair beside her.

"How are you Kairi?" He asked.

"I'm alright, excited for this party, does Hayner usually always have one?"

Pence's head inclined to the left as he tilted his chair "Yes, ever since Olette and him got together they throw a Halloween party...it's their anniversary on that day."

Kairi's eyes sparkled "That is really romantic...but they're fighting. It must be pretty hard on Olette."

Pence grinned "Oh, it's alright. We make sure they aren't mad at each other by the end of the night."

Aerith soon arrived at the counter, a flushed Olette behind her, and a smug-looking Hayner trailing behind, carrying her and his costume, along with another one.

He placed them on the counter and slung his arm across Olette's shoulders.

Pence whispered to Kairi "See."

A small laugh escaped Kairi's lips and she turned her attention upon Aerith stared at the register for a few moments.

"Alright, kiddies. Since I feel so generous today...it's on the house." Kairi's eyes widened.

"Aerith...I have to pay! I feel so intruding!" Aerith smiled, yet shook her head.

"Really, it's fine." Sighing, Kairi picked up her purchase and swung the bag back and forth "Atleast let me repay you somehow."

Aerith nodded and said "Meet me tomorrow, 9 o'clock am, here, please."

Kairi beamed "Absolutely!"

Once everything was collected, Hayner and Pence walked down the street, punching each other in the arm. Olette giggled with Kairi as they walked the other way back towards the Ramen Shop.

Olette began to skip down the street, and her hand gripped onto Kairi's. Kairi laughed as Olette pulled her down the street, her lips pulled into a huge grin. "The party, after awhile of dancing tends to become a drag. I mean, dancing, eating, and having small talk? Boring. So we rent a ton of movies, smoothies, and games. Smoothies...because we usually have a certain anniversary day of 'Movies and Smoothies' besides Hayner and mine."

Kairi looked intrigued "Why is it an anniversary?"

Olette swung her bag to and fro beside her "Our friend Sora...thought it would be fun."

As soon as she spoke his name she cursed under her breath and Kairi sighed "I'll pretend you never told me."

Olette frowned "I wish I could tell you about him...but ah I can't even tell you why we can't tell you! Oh crap, and I just told you his name.."

Kairi bit her lip, should she tell Olette that they've been sending letters to each other...when apparently she shouldn't be talking to him?

Her thoughts disappeared once Olette shook her head and mumbled "We're here."

Kairi's mood plummeted when she saw the crestfallen expression on Olette's face, "Hey…Olette, It's fine, I get it. You can't tell me, so I won't beat around the bush." Guilt churned from inside her stomach, the secret she was keeping was really serious.

Olette laughed softly "Who still uses that word?"

Kairi grinned "I do, of course!"

Olette belted out laughing, and together they hurried into the small shop fearing a storm would break out. The clouds were getting darker, the wind was picking up momentum.

A loud crowd was gathered around the center of the small restaurant, and Kairi's eyebrow raised in confusion. She could hear fragments of voices _"Those two fighting?"_ _"Fat chance-!" "Aha, what a wuss-"_

She pushed people back and saw Roxas's eyes blazing with fury his glare directed at an obnoxious cocky Seifer, a smug look settled on his features.

Roxas snarled "Don't, Don't you say that about Naminé. You have no _right_."

Seifer leaned casually back "Oh, really? I don't really think a guy like you should be spending your time with a poverty stricken girl like her."

_Smack!_

Kairi's hand swung across Seifer's cheek, her face flushed with anger. "You shut your mouth."

Seifer glowered and hurried out of the restaurant "You watch your back, gorgeous."

Her breathing came out raggedly and Roxas grinned from ear to ear "My god, Kairi. You sure beat the snot out of him."

Kairi sighed softly, placing her bag against her feet and wrapping her arms around Roxas's neck for a quick embrace "You _stupid _boy. Picking out fights, where is Naminé?"

Roxas pulled away from Kairi, his eyes widening "Crap." He mumbled and turned to run out of the store.

Olette appeared at Kairi's side and she squealed with delight "Oh, that was _brilliant_, slapping him like that! Every girl...well except maybe a few would've loved to do that!"

Kairi sighed exasperatedly and sunk into a nearby red-cushioned chair. Placing her bag in her lap, she tilted her head towards the ceiling and spoke to Olette "Do you think, I could go get ready at my house, and I could come over to your house for my hair? I have no idea how to wear this." Her fingers tugged disgustedly at her auburn locks.

Olette frowned disapprovingly "Kairi, your hair is gorgeous, but sure, sure. Well do you even know where my house is?"

"I'm sure I can find it."

"Alright, meet me there soon! I'll get Naminé to come too."

Kairi stood, embracing Olette gently, and swung her purchase tightly on her arm. Heading out of the shop, she made her way back home.

A few minutes passed, and her house came into view. Yawning slightly, she teetered towards her mailbox and opened the small flap. A letter sat prominently in the metal containment. Along with, a bag and another letter. Pulling out everything, she gathered them in her arms, closed the mailbox and headed inside her home.

Closing the door behind her, she made her way upstairs and placed everything onto her bed. Unwrapping the letter scribbled with her name she began to read the script:

_Dear, Kairi._

_Even so, confessing to someone you cherish deeply, is certainly a challenge no matter the age. _

_And you, you always made me tongue-tied. I couldn't possible confess to you when you wouldn't tell me who you liked._

_What if it was someone else? That little boy, Tidus, who was a fantastic blitzball player, athletic, handsome, perfect for you?_

_Unlike me, lean but untidy brown hair, had some brains but not as prominent as yours, your best-friend...but from a not so perfect family status. I couldn't possibly hold your interest. _

_A boy that reminded you of me? How exhilarating!_

_Was he sexy?_

_If he looked like me, I'm sure he was just spiffy. _

_You want to know everything about me? I'm not sure that is a subject to discuss on mere paper._

_I hope to be able to meet you._

_Sincerely,_

_Sora. _

_P.S. I'm anticipating that annual Christmas dance. I'll also see you at the party._

Her eyes glanced towards a box in the corner which held that elegant red dress he had given her. She...just couldn't possibly wear that.

Folding up the letter, she placed it beside her and opened a small purple bag. Inside was a silver flower carnation, except it was real. A silver flower similar to the design of the charm he had given her, except it wasn't a person designed on it, littered with lavender jewels. A scrap of paper was taped to the back and it read,

_'Wear this in your hair, tonight. I know it will match your outfit perfectly.'_

Her hands dropped the carnation, how in the world did he know what her dress looked like?

Placing her hand back into the bag she pulled out the last occupant, a tiny note. Opening the small note it read,

_To make sure the gang doesn't know your meeting me, wear your mask._

Kairi glanced back at her bed, and noticed another letter. Opening it, her heart almost stopped.

_Dear, Ungrateful daughter._

_How dare ya even think of running away from this house!_

_We provide for ya', feed ya', keep a roof over ya' head and this is how you repay me and your mother!_

Kairi winced at his grammar.

_Even though we don't know where ya' are, we will find ya' and bring you home. _

_Ya' can count on it. _

If her father didn't know where she was...how the heck was he able to send her this letter? Frowning gently, she pondered over who might've told her parents where she was.

Riku? But why would he rat her out…?

Tears spilled down her cheeks, but she wiped them off. Glancing at her cell, time was looming closer and closer towards the party.

Rushing, she quickly scrambled for some paper and a writing utensil. Picking up a pen, she scribbled out a letter.

_Dear, Sora._

_Ah, true as that may be, if you really do love or cherish that person, no matter the age, it would be easier. _

_You'd feel confident being able to express your feelings for the person who makes your heart feel aflutter, or keeps a bright smile upon your lips day after day._

_Maybe it was possible that I liked you and I was too nervous to tell you, I find it sweet that I made you tongue-tied, usually I can't get people to stop talking even if it's a compliment or an insult._

_Tidus? There's no such thing as a perfect guy. I probably, again liked you. Not a heart-throb. My bestfriend. _

_You're profile seems to hold all the interest to me, even if you think it didn't back then. _

_Ha-Ha._

_Exhilirating? I suppose...he was really cute. Sexy? Spiffy? Aren't you the cocky one. _

_I'll try to see you tonight, but, some complications could arrive. My father possibly knows where I am, and he's coming to get me._

_Sincerely,_

_Kairi._

_P.S. I'm not. I'll cherish the moments we are in each others company. _

She figured she should change and head over to Olette's quickly. She grabbed a hold of her dress from the bag and headed to her bathroom, changing quickly into her dress.

Running a comb through her locks she returned to her bed, and tied the carnation in her hair.

Placing the mask over her eyes, she smiled gently as she twirled around in her dress, yet feeling dizzy after a few moments, she gathered all the things from her bed and shoved them into a box nearby. She picked up a small bag and placed the key, Sora had given her inside, along with the other necklaces he had given her, and the charm. Hurrying down her stairs, she opened her door and closing it behind her, locked it.

She moved towards her mailbox, and placed the written letter to Sora inside, closing the lid gently.

She pulled the map up in her hand and stared at it for Olette's house. It was located nearby, so she began to run carefully down the street, wiping her eyes.

Arriving at a bright yellow house with gray stone, she knocked upon the door to see a beaming Olette pull her in but chiding her "Kairi! What took you so long?" Once she saw Kairi's reddened eyes she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Kairi cleared her throat and answered "Nothing...nothing, let's get ready."

Olette led her into a large bathroom, pushing her into a chair, marveling at the carnation in her hair "This is beautiful, Kairi."

"It was a gift." Her eyes gazed at herself in the mirror, slightly red eyes, flushed cheeks, hair a wreck.

"Oh, sheesh, I look a mess."

"I'll fix that." Olette laughed as Kairi frowned.

"You're agreeing that I look like a mess."

"Yes Kairi because, you do."

"Aha - yes, very, very funny."

Olette stared at Kairi's hair for a moment, her fingers tugging through it gently.

"Let's see...we need a look that'll scream HOT."

"That's not necessary!" A laugh spilled from her lips.

"Is too!" Olette barked.

Olette went to work with Kairi's hair, considering it was already straight she began to form layers to add a somewhat choppy look. Her bangs were already swept to the side, so she pulled the carnation out and re-tied it to the top of her head where the bangs began to sweep down. Black mascara was placed upon her eyes, along with some black eyeliner with a twinge of dark purple. A dark purple eyeshadow dragged across her eyes, and wow.

"Perfect!" Olette smiled, her eyes roaming over Kairi completely.

Kairi stared at herself in the mirror and literally, _squealed. _Her fingers lightly touched her hair, and she glanced at the make-up.

"Really went all out, didn't you?" She asked softly.

"Of course, because you need to scream hot."

A light knock sounded on Olette's door, and her head turned to stare at the door.

"That must be Naminé, one second." Olette's orange flats padded against the bathroom tiles as she made her way towards the door.

Opening it, Naminé came into view wearing her similar costume. Resting at her knees was a light yellow corset dress, imbedded with white lace and white ribbons. A silver mask, rested at her side. Her leggings were white and yellow, her gloves silver, her converses black and white. She looked beautiful, her flaxen hair resting on her shoulders, her bangs swept into her eyes.

She smiled at Kairi and waved at Olette, who let her inside.

"It's really dark out there," Naminé whispered. "It all adds to the gloomy atmosphere of Halloween I suppose."

Olette winked at Kairi, who continued to sit in the bathroom chair. "I'll go change, be right back."

Naminé walked towards Kairi, and a smiled lit up on her face. "Roxas told me what you did, thank you."

Kairi shrugged "Seifer went too far."

Naminé leaned forward and embraced Kairi, sighing softly.

"I miss hanging out, all these _boys, _and trouble Seifer is stirring up, us two never spend time together anymore."

"I know," Kairi whispered. "Well how about later tomorrow, we hang out? I have to help Aerith with something but we can later?"

"Sure!" Naminé grinned, her blue eyes shining.

Olette came back in shortly, her costume on, and she laughed.

"We're going to break some serious hearts."

Naminé burst out giggling, and a small smile tugged at Kairi's lips. She felt a small pang of worry at the pit of her stomach...what was going to happen tonight?

"Let's go." Olette cheered, linking her arms with Kairi and Naminé. Together, they headed out the door and piled into Naminé's car.

"Why shouldn't we walk? Isn't the party at Hayners?" Kairi asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Ah, they moved it inside the clock tower, Hayner and the guys dressed it up as a surprise, Hayner said it took forever to clean up his house, and since we're going back there for the Movies and Smoothies he wants it too actually be clean." Olette answered, her eyes twinkling.

Naminé started the car, and pulled out of Olette's driveway, heading towards the Clock Tower. Kairi's eyes darkened, this was oh, so not good.

Naminé pulled to a stop, and climbed out of her car, Olette followed soon after. Kairi hesitated, her fingers clutched tightly on the door handle.

Olette glanced back, and started. "Are you all right, Kairi?" Her eyes sparked with...recognition?

Kairi smiled, dismissing her troubling thoughts and pulled out of the car, closing the door behind her. "Fine, fine, just nervous."

Olette smiled softly, and linked her arm through Kairi's. "It's alright, I'm here for you."

"Not for long." She whispered into Olette's ear as Hayner approached, his hands shoved casually in his pocket, his gaze directed at the ground. He wore dark green pants, straps casually hanging off the side from his back pockets too the front. His jacket was beige, and ran over a navy blue shirt designed with what looked like a blue sword. The blue sword also lay casually against one of the straps along his pants.

Olette's cheeks were brushed with crimson, as Hayner stopped in front of her. "Hi Kairi, Olette...um...want to dance?" Olette nodded, and grabbed hold oh Hayners arm, dragging him inside.

Kairi glanced at the clock tower, the guys had really done a good job with the decorations. The outside clock tower was draped with toilet paper, plastic bats that really did look real, no strings attached. The dark sky added a gloomy atmosphere.

Walking towards the door, she stumbled into someone, and looked up. He was wearing a dark black cloak, it covered up his costume. But...his eyes were covered in dark black eyeshadow illuminating his alluring blue eyes, all around his eyes and towards his ears. He wore a pumpkin mask on the right side of his face, and a black hat disguised his hair.

"I'm so sorry!" She burst out, her fingers clutching the fabric of his cloak a little too tightly. Her cheeks flamed red, and she slowly pulled away.

"It's fine, people just love to bump into me. I'm guessing it's this sexy cloak." Wait...he sounded just like the guy from the restaurant.

Before she could utter another word, a voice cut through the awkward tension hanging around the two. "Kairi!"

She dragged her eyes towards the voice, and smiled brightly. "Hi Aqua!" Aqua was wearing an angel costume, the dress came to her thighs, and dragged out in ruffles, the color a light blue fading into dark blue. Her wings were silver, dabbed in blue glitter. Her eyes were covered with dark blue eyeshadow, her lips a glossy light pink. She had on a halo, and she looked beautiful.

Aqua caught up to her, her eyes bright, and she grinned. "Hello, want too go dance? Ven isn't here yet, and Marlene is at the babysitters, parties like these wouldn't be good for her." Kairi looked at the guy, and he smirked, nodding.

Kairi linked her arm with Aqua's and they headed into the tower, their faces being struck with awe.

The whole area was dimly lighted, the gears of the clock bell, hung above them and Hayner had obviously used that too his advantage, hanging things such as ghosts, vampires, bats, along with white lights to really expose the features. Chairs littered the sides, and tables were set up for punch, food, all the needed things. A small fog glazed the gray marble floor, making the room seem dark and mysterious.

Aqua tugged Kairi towards the dance floor, while an up-beat sung played and Kairi lost herself to the music, her body swaying in rhythm. She couldn't control herself and Aqua giggled softly, but, spotting Ven she left Kairi alone on the dance floor. Kairi blinked, confused, but continued to dance by herself.

She twirled, her fingers outstretched momentarily as she tried to stop herself from spinning too hard, and warm calloused hands replaced the empty space. Her eyes widened, and she stared, amazed. It was the guy from before, who wore the pumpkin mask and top hat.

His cloak was gone, being replaced with a black shirt underneath a black jacket the shoulders having a white fabric hanging loosely off them. His belt was black, along with his pants. His socks were a lighter gray, with red wrappings. His shoes silver with a black clasp running across them. He wore silver gloves, a key insignia stitched into the fabric. _Key? _He wore a necklace that resembled a crown, with white wings.

He took her breath away.

"Nice to see you're enjoying the festivities, even alone, Kairi." Her eyes widened. How did he know her name? He spun her around gently, his eyes never leaving her face. His eyes were such a brilliant blue...breathtaking. He smiled brightly as he saw her face dawn with recognition.

"Sor-" She was about to whisper, but her cut her off.

"Keyblader. Call me that, but in a whisper." His fingers tightened around hers, and he drew her close, startling her. His breath ran across her cheeks as he held her close to his chest. His right hand clasped hers, and he pulled it out, while his other hand attached itself to her waist, slowly. Her breath caught as he leaned close to her face, his breath tickled her cheeks as he whispered.

"It's fantastic too finally meet you, masked though we are, but when the gang is distracted, I'll whisk you away upstairs. We'll be back before Movies and Smoothies." His cologne was so strong, and she felt lightheaded. She breathed it in, and swore she would melt.

She wanted to ask him so many questions, and he knew, but it wasn't the right time, the right place.

"Keyblader." The name rolled off her tongue, sending shivers down her spine, and he glanced at her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Kairi...ah, it feels so good to speak your name and see your beautiful eyes," She felt heat rush too her cheeks, and his gloved hand reached up, and gently, the pad of his thumb rubbed across her cheeks.

"That color looks so beautiful on you." He grinned, his lips tugging at the edges.

Her blush deepened, and her fingers began to become clammy, even with the gloves. She looked down towards the dance floor, hating that she tore her gaze from his. "I've waited years for you...years too long to endure, and yet...here we are. I happened by chance to find out that you were coming, and though it was dangerous to come, I did. For you." He lifted her chin, and his eyes burned with such _passion, _so much intensity.

"You shouldn't be here," She whispered, the words tumbling from her lips. "Nobody will ever tell me anything about you, though when I speak your name they know, they _know _all about _you._"

"I made them all promise, because, Kairi...well, you'll know soon enough, and I had too. Letters didn't do you justice, neither did childhood memories. Your beauty shocks me." His lips pulled into a soft smile, but, she was uncertain.

He made them all promise to keep him from her? What kind of stunt was he pulling?

She tore herself from him, and her eyes quickly darted towards the clock tower entrance. The entrance towards the rooftop. Quickly - his hesitation as she pulled away - was all she needed. She ran, as fast as she could, and slid through the door quietly. She closed it shut, tightly behind her. Hoping it would stall him for even a little bit. She couldn't believe she was running away from the guy that haunted her dreams, her days. But...they all were keeping things from her. He, the one who caused it all.

She hurried up the many steps, her eyes drinking in the dark surroundings well. As she reached a silver door, she creaked it open and was met with the chilling air. Inhaling, she moved out towards the wall, and her eyes widened. The view was so beautiful...it really didn't do the website any credit at all.

Stunned, she took it all in. Her thoughts roamed through her head, and her throat tightened. Slumping down on her knees, she pulled them towards her chest. Burying her face in her arms as she wrapped them around her legs, she began to sob. She had came here, hoping for it to be all easy...but she couldn't do it. She was constantly being pulled through an endless trail of clues with Sora, her heart strung along on a string, she was being lied to by her friends and she was doing the same in return, her parents were disappointed in her. That wasn't anything new...but it still hurt, when realizing it. She wanted things to go back to when she would spend those days in the sandbox with Sora as a child...but she really couldn't remember it at all. Why was it so _hard? _

Footsteps caught her attention, and she quieted down her sobs. She could feel the presence of someone near her, and she froze. Was it her father? Was it...Sora?

Fingers pulled her head away from her knees, and she tried to turn away as stunning blue eyes clashed with hers.

"I'm so sorry...please don't cry, please," He begged, his hand shaking. "You keep my heart aflutter, and when I receive your letters it keeps a bright smile upon my lips each day." He laughed, though it sounded strained.

Her lips parted, but no sound came out. She kept trying, but kept failing. Finally, as he smiled his breathtaking smile she gathered enough courage to speak.

"You're stringing me along on a thin strand of your lies, deception. Leading me through a useless game, making me lie to friends who actually appreciate me, and having them lie to me. Is your secret that important, Sora?" She spat.

His eyes darkened, and his hands slid down to her shoulders, tightening and she winced. "It is not a useless game, Kairi. I assure you that. This secret, oh, Kairi...I cannot tell you yet! You don't understand...not enough." He sighed, and slumped against her, his head resting against hers. Her cheeks turned a deep scarlet, and he exhaled sharply.

"But, I do need to protect you from your father." She stiffened.

"Why?" She whispered, her voice coming out faint, small. Oh. No.

"He'll take you away from me again...after I've finally found you." He breathed, his hands caressing her cheek softly, his thumb running over her nose, her cheeks, her lips.

"Sora, if he does...promise me, you'll still write. I will find a way out, I will...come back and demand to know what you're hiding from me." He laughed softly, and it struck through her heart. Beautiful. The laugh was soft, yet masculine, holding so many emotions.

"I promise, Kairi." He moved even closer towards her face, and she held her breath. His nose pressed against hers, and his lips collided with her cheek.

Voices flittered up, and Sora's eyes widened. He muttered to himself "They know I'm here..."

_"I think Kairi ran up here-" "Oh, someone followed her-" "Yeah, Sora-" "Sora's here?" "Well yes, he does like-" _

Swiftly, Sora removed himself from her, and he ran towards the other side of the clock tower. His eyes met with Kairi's and he spoke.

"Till the day we meet again, Kairi." He blew a kiss to her, and grinned cheesily. Kairi buried her face back into her arms, too make it seem like she was crying by herself. A chilling air swept through her, and she felt chilled to the bone.

The voices approached, and became more familiar as they came closer and closer. Olette was looking around worried, along with Roxas, Hayner, and Naminé.

"Oh, Kairi!" Olette exclaimed as she noticed her curled on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked concerned.

"The stifling atmosphere was getting to me, good job though Hayner, Roxas." Kairi let a smile grace her lips, as she looked up.

"We came to get you, the party is dying down already, Seifer arrived so it's become a bit of a downer. We're heading over to Hayner's, if you still want to come." Roxas stated, his hands moving to rest behind his head, but his eyes darted around, as though he was looking for _something _or _someone. _

Roxas's costume consisted of black dress pants, a black dress shirt accompanied with a yellow tie. She grinned, he so was trying to match Naminé. He wore black gloves on his hands, and his shoes were black. He seemed to be dressed as some dark Prince Charming. Black really was hopping.

"Of course I want too!" Kairi exclaimed, shakily standing up, her fingers ran across the smooth wall behind her as she rose.

Naminé swung her arm around her shoulders, and Olette wrapped her arm around Kairi's waist. "You look a little pale, Kairi."

Kairi shook the comment away, and let them lead her downstairs, and through the main door. She looked around the clearing and saw Pence in his wizards costume, he was so adorable. She tried looking around for Ven, that was the only costume she hadn't seen!

Naminé and Olette directed Kairi towards Naminé's car where they pulled her in, and Roxas slid in along with her. Olette smiled and wrapped her arm around Hayner's waist. "I'll meet you there." Roxas made kissing faces at the two, and Olette's face burned red. Hayner attempted to slap Roxas across the head. Kairi giggled and Roxas slammed the door closed before he could.

"Babe! Hurry, go, before Hayner catches meeee!" Naminé smiled at Roxas through the rear-view mirror and pulled away from the clock tower.

Kairi pressed her head against the cold glass of the window, and her eyes watched the dark sky roaming by. Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest as Sora's voice lingered.

Roxas was conversing loudly with Naminé and her soft giggles filled the car, Roxas had a huge smile on his face. He made her so happy.

"Roxas." She spoke softly, hiding her hands in her lap, they were shaking to no end.

"Yes, Kairi?" He turned towards her, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"How long have you been in love with Naminé?" Her question startled Naminé who slammed hard on the brakes, and Roxas grinned sheepishly.

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on her, of course it wasn't exactly love, but you know, it felt like it." He murmured, staring at the back of Naminé's head.

Kairi smiled, and noticed they had stopped at Hayners, noting that it was good to get out of the car, she swung open the door and closed it gently behind her. Her shoes clanked against the stone sidewalk entrance as she knocked lightly on his door.

Turning her head, her eyes widened. Oh, lord, she was glad she got out of the car. Roxas had his arms wrapped around Naminé's neck, and their lips were pressed tightly together. Her face flushed and she returned her attention back to the door.

The door opened, and Pence beamed. How did Pence get their so fast? He pulled Kairi into an embrace and led her inside, closing the door behind him. "Hi Kairi! I see Roxas and Naminé are busy."

Kairi laughed, her hand raising to her lips. "Yes, yes, hi Pence, you look so cute." Pence's cheeks turned red, and he pulled her towards where everybody was sprawled.

Ven was sitting on a brown couch facing the right wall, with his arm around Aqua, Olette was lying on Hayner's carpet, on her stomach. Pence took a seat in a recliner facing the left wall, and Kairi took a seat on another couch which was a dark green, that faced the t.v.

"Where's Hayner?" She asked calmly, her eyes darting towards the open door that seemed to lead into a kitchen.

"Getting the smoothies and other snacks." Ven commented, and her eyes darted towards his costume. She had no idea what the heck he was supposed to be. He was wearing a black jacket, the shoulder cuffs looked like ruffles, but she couldn't quite tell. His shirt was a dark blue, and a light blue tie accompanied the shirt, which to be honest, didn't look so well. His pants were a light gray, and his shoes, they were hard to describe.

"Ven, what the heck is your costume?" Ven glared, and Aqua bursted out into a fit of giggles.

"It's supposed to be, superman."

"Superman?" Kairi asked, astonished, and busted out laughing.

Ven frowned and stared at the t.v, trying hard to ignore Aqua and Kairi's laughter, which kept getting louder. Hayner interrupted the laughter as he came in holding two trays. How he managed to balance all that, she had no idea.

He placed the two trays on a small coffee table that Olette had shoved off to the side, so she could lay on the carpet. Hayner stared at Olette. "Why did you just shove my coffee table?"

"It's in my way, Hayner." She smiled at him, and he muttered under his breath. The door opened, and Roxas came in, holding Naminé's hand close to his chest.

Ven glanced at the door and smirked. "Hey, little brother. Getting some action?" Roxas's neck turned red and he sat down on the couch, the farthest away from Ven, and Naminé sat in between Roxas and Kairi.

Kairi linked her fingers with Naminé's other hand, and Naminé smiled at her softly, Kairi smiled back, and stared at Pence. He looked peaceful, but again he was left alone. Pence looked at her, and noticing her thoughts grinned happily. She knew now, that Pence was fine not having someone to love. He was happy just being with his friends, spending time with them.

Hayner motioned towards the coffee table, a selection of smoothies lay there, along with different candies, snacks such as chips, sauce, and soda, even water. "Grab what you would like." He commented and sprawled on the floor next to Olette.

They all grabbed a smoothie, Kairi holding a strawberry one, Naminé holding banana, Pence held blueberry, as did Aqua. Ven held a grape one, Olette had snatched orange, and Hayner was sipping a yellow one that he claimed was mountain dew...so a slushie? She laughed at him.

Olette moved closer towards the t.v. and popped in a movie, the selection ranged from romance, to romantic comedy, horror, action, mystery, all kinds.

Hours seemed to tick by, and a large chunk of movies had already been viewed, and the snacks were dying down. Aqua was asleep, her head on Ven's lap and he was staring at the movie screen, his fingers running through her hair.

Pence was munching on some chips, intently watching the movie. Hayner had propped his head up with the palm of his hand, and Olette had her back lying against his chest. His other hand was twirling strands of her hair that she had taken out of braids.

Naminé and Roxas were cuddling closely, and Kairi's eyes darted around for a clock, the time read 11:45. Her eyes widened, and she paused to let out a soft yawn.

"Hayner," She whispered, grabbing his attention.

He turned towards her, with sleepy eyes and nodded.

"I'm going to head home, see you all later?" He nodded once more and returned back to the screen.

She gently stood, careful not to wake Aqua, and tiptoed towards the door. Opening it, she closed it gently behind her. As she gazed around the street, it was dark and she had no idea where Hayner's house was, or if it was even near hers, she had left her map at Olette's.

The streets were lit with dim lights, but it wasn't enough to walk around aimlessly, she sighed, but decided to take the chance anyway.

She could see the clocktower in the distance, and started making her way towards it. Once she would get to the clocktower, it'd be easier to find her way to Olette's and then home.

As she walked, she hummed softly to herself. Tonight had been well...she had finally met Sora, but her questions hadn't been answered. She still felt unsure about it all, the way he was keeping so much from her.

Her whistling died down, as she felt like someone was near her. Turning, she glanced into darkness. Oh god, she wasn't being followed was she? This wasn't good, it always ended up badly in the movies. Her feet began to pick up pace, and she ran down the street. Footsteps clashed hard against the pavement, and she knew. She _was _being followed.

Stumbling, her knees collided with the hard road, and she gritted her teeth in pain. Just minimal scrapes, nothing serious. The figure came out of the darkness, and she screamed. Oh, why her? This was so cliché.

As she braced herself for being grabbed, nothing came. Peering through her bangs, she nearly gasped. It was Sora. He was staring at her, amused, yet worried.

"Kairi? What're you doing out here this late?" He asked, his eyes running over her kneeling on the ground.

"What do you think! I'm trying to go home!" She exclaimed, her eyes wild.

He grinned "I know, I'm sorry for startling you. I wanted to make sure that..." He trailed off, glancing around him.

Kairi staggered to her feet, and Sora's eyes lowered to her knees. He walked closer to her, his footsteps hesitant. She stepped back, each moment he stood forward.

"Your father is coming...he's here." He whispered, and finally he reached her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried into his shoulder.

His fingers ran through her hair, and he moved his lips to hover over her ear, his voice trembled. "He's come to take you away from me." His fingers clutched her even closer, and suddenly Kairi felt a sharp pain as she was yanked away from him, and fell to the ground.

"What the-" She hissed, and Sora's eyes blazed.

"What do ya think ya are doing, boy? Stay away from ma daughter! Scum like ya' don't deserve her!" Her father growled, his receding hair was ruffled, and he seemed to have lost even more hair. Kairi's eyes widened as she saw her mother kneel down beside her.

"I'll explain everything to you sweetie...just please don't resist, please."

"Why! You two are ruining my life!" She yelled, her eyes locked onto Sora, who began to slowly back away from her father.

Her father turned towards her, and growled "Stupid girl, ya don't ever think do ya?"

"Don't treat her like trash." Sora whispered.

"Don't tell me what ta do! Ya are just like ya father! SCUM!" He hollered.

Her mother stood, helping Kairi to her feet gently, and her father smirked, backing up towards them.

"I'm taking ma daughter away from dis place, away from ya." He gripped Kairi's upper elbow and yanked her tightly towards a gleaming silver car in the distance.

Kairi desperately looked back, and her eyes locked with Sora's, he looked so crestfallen. Her voice slipped out, before she was forced into the car.

_"Sora!" _

_A/N:_

_I know._

_More confusion, sorry._

_But, I hope you liked it:3_

_The next chapter I will try to update sooner, and her fathers reasons will be revealed._

_Along with some of Sora's shady past. _

_Reviews would be appreciated!_


End file.
